Corazón dividido
by Takkako
Summary: Ashley es una joven que solo piensa en tener una vida tranquila y sin conflictos cuando se muda de su ciudad natal por ser aceptada en una escuela extranjera. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a sus compañeros del colegio, sobre todo a dos chicos que hacen de su cabeza un nido de confusiones; pero claro todo puede ocurrir... En la ciudad del amor.
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos marrones de la joven miraban por debajo del flequillo el edificio que sería a partir de ese día su nueva "casa", o por así llamarlo. Lanzando un suspiro entra al lugar caminando el largo pasillo adornado con una alfombra para llegar a un elevador; presiona el botón del último piso, el piso 10. Mientras el elevador hacía su recorrido a su cabeza venía el rostro de sus padres y hermanos cuando escucharon que la aceptaron en una escuela extranjera, lanzo una pequeña risa para cuando llego a su destino. Con un suspiro fastidiado mira el fondo del pasillo ya que ahí estaría su departamento para iniciar su marcha hacía ese lugar, miraba de reojo las puertas preguntándose la clase de vecino que tendría, ¿todos eran estudiantes? Ya que el edificio estaba localizado en una zona cerca de muchos colegios.

Cuando la puerta se abre se percató que la mudanza termino su trabajo y la decoración que dejo era de su agrado, cerró la puerta detrás de ella botando las llaves en la mesa que yacía en la entrada para tumbarse en el sofá lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción y relajándose.

-Un departamento, para mi sola… Bien Ash, es hora de demostrar de lo que estas hecha…

Ashley es la joven quien miraría a través del vidrío del portón que daba a su terraza, el paisaje de su nuevo hogar, la ciudad del amor, París, Francia. Girando su mirada, a tan solo 2 cuadras del edificio, se encontraba su nuevo colegio: "Sweet amoris"; en tan solo unas horas más tendría que irse a enfrentar a un nuevo reto… Nuevo país, nuevo colegio, nuevos profesores y nuevos amigos, ¿y por qué no? Tal vez, nuevos enemigos.

Lanzando un bostezo se dirige a su habitación decorado con un toque gótico/rockero/victoriano, justo como siempre lo quiso. Se tumba en su cama abrazando su peluche de la cabeza de Jack Skellington y se disponía a descansar hasta que en la habitación de al lado comenzaba a sonar música a todo volumen provocando que saltara de su cama quedándose sentada y presionara sus manos contra sus oídos con un gesto molesto.

-¿¡No se supone que es una zona estudiantil!? ¡QUE RUIDO!-Ashley estaba acostumbrada a dormir con ruido, ya que en ocasiones se quedaba dormida con los audífonos puestos, pero sus sentidos estarían activos por el viaje que hizo.

Gruñe molesta dejando caer su cara en la almohada y colocar el cojín sobre su cabeza dando patadas en la cama, no podía creer que un día antes de empezar clases, alguien les haría imposible a los demás descansar. Al retirarse el cojín mira hacía el techo para suspirar y girar sus ojos hacía la ventana de la habitación tratándose de relajar mientras una lluvia ligera comenzaba a caer.

-Al menos tiene buena música…-Sería el único consuelo que tendría hasta que el cansancio y la lluvia la arrullo quedándose dormida aun con el escándalo.

El estéreo de Ashley se encendería solo a las 5:30 am, ya que estaba programado para hacer funcionamiento de alarma; la canción que la despertaría sería "Die alieve" de Tarja Turunen. El volumen subiría a tal punto que provocaría que la joven cayera de la cama por el salto que habría dado por el susto; sobaría su cabeza al sentarse con gesto de dolor pero moviendo la misma al ritmo de la canción para levantarse y caminar hacía la cocina encendiendo la cafetera para que la bebida caliente comenzara a caer mientras ella se dirige al baño y darse un cálido baño.

Al abrir la puerta el vapor saldría y acompañándolo, la chica vistiendo una camiseta de manga larga negra y siendo adornados con telarañas plateadas, jeans y con una toalla en la cabeza; ya en la cocina toma una taza con el estampado del mismo esqueleto de su cojín y serviría la bebida con solo 2 cucharadas de azúcar. Bebiendo tranquilamente su café se dirige a su habitación sentándose frente al tocador para retirarse la toalla y sacudir bien su cabellera castaña que apenas le llegaría a los hombros; cuando termina de desenredar su cabello, toma sus calcetas y botines negros para salir de su cuarto pero en cuanto fija su mirada en el reloj de su pequeña sala, sus ojos se abren por completo para regresar a su habitación corriendo y tomar su abrigo y bufanda; se le estaba haciendo terriblemente tarde en su primer día de clases.

Sería muy vergonzoso que llegase tarde a su nuevo colegio, acomoda su mochila en su hombro derecho cuando termino de cerrar el departamento y comenzar a correr al elevador y presionar el botón con un poco de desesperación.

-No mires el reloj, no mires el reloj… ¿¡Por qué tenía que estar en el 10mo piso!?-Cuando abre la puerta de la maquina entra y presiona rápidamente para ir a la primera planta.

Su calzado golpeaba el piso del elevador mientras miraba como los números se acercaba más a su destino para cuando las puertas se abrieran salir corriendo del lugar. Cuando sale del edificio solamente sentiría como su cuerpo chocaba contra alguien pero esta persona la sostendría para que no cayeran al suelo, sonrojada por la vergüenza, Ashley se aleja de la persona para cuando alza la mirada hacía él observa a un joven de pelo albino y ojo bi-color quien estaba utilizando ropa de estilo victoriano.

-Lo lamento mucho, se me hace tarde y yo, bueno lo lamento-Al decir esto daba unos pasos hacia atrás para seguir corriendo-¡Lo siento!

El joven la seguiría con la mirada pero cuando baja la mirada observaría la bufanda de Ashley en el suelo, la toma sacudiéndola un poco y la guardaría en su mochila hasta que su amigo salía del edificio y comenzaban a caminar por el mismo camino por el cual Ashley se fue. Al llegar al colegio, la joven se detiene respirando agitada observando la entrada mientras acomodaba su abrigo lanzando un suspiro para por fin entrar tratando de no mirar a ver a su alrededor, no sentía la necesidad de hacer contacto visual con alguien por lo menos, por ese momento.

Sacaría una hoja que le había dado la directora el día anterior cuando fue a terminar el trámite de su inscripción, "recoger horario escolar en sala de delegados" se podría leer claramente, mirando su alrededor buscaría una puerta que indicara el lugar pero con tanto estudiantes pasando y hablando en los pasillos no lograba localizarlo.

-Ehm, hola, disculpa la molestia...-Ashley miraría a una joven de pelo naranja que pasaría por el lugar y que sonriente le regresaría la mirada-Estoy buscando la sala de delegados.

-Claro, en la mitad del pasillo está a mano derecha-Mencionaría amable la joven indicando el lugar con su dedo derecho para mirar de nuevo a la chica- Tu debes ser la nueva, soy Iris, un placer.

-Soy Ashley, pero puedes llamarme Ash-Sonríe amable al responder y estrechar su mano con Iris.

-Ya verás que te divertirás aquí, y bueno, espero ser amigas-Ambas se dirigen una sonrisa amable cuando se sueltan e Iris caminaba de nuevo sin antes girarse de nuevo a Ash-Por cierto, bienvenida a Sweet amoris.

-Muchas gracias-Se despide con la mano para comenzar a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de delegados y tocar un par de veces mientras abría la muerta y mirar su interior-¿Hola?

-Hey, hola-Un joven rubio cerraría una cajonera al sacar unos papeles y acercarse a Ashley-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Ahm sí, estoy buscando al delegado principal.

-Ese soy yo, Nathaniel, un placer-Le extiende la mano a la joven con una amplia sonrisa cuando la chica le corresponde.

-Ashley, el placer es mío…

-Ah sí, la directora me comento sobre ti cuando llegue, ven te daré todo lo que necesitas.

Al introducirse más a la sala de delegados, Ashley se detiene cuando Nathaniel comenzaba a buscar en un cajón un folder color crema el cual se lo entrega a la chica, quien de inmediato lo abre revisando su interior.

-Encontraras los horarios, el reglamento, calendario escolar así como las materias que llevaras… Espero que te sirvan.

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias-Al mirarlo le sonríe con ternura provocando el joven se sonrojara un poco y desviara su vista para tomar su tablero con algunos papeles.

-¿H-Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarte?

-Bueno… No sé dónde están los salones así que…

-Oh, no hay problema yo te los mues…-Junto antes que de él rubio pudiese terminar la frase el timbre sonaba dando inicio a las clases-Creo que será más tarde, hay que ir a clases, ¿qué materia te toca?

-Bueno, aquí dice que lenguas…

-En ese caso tenemos los mismos horarios, es la clase que tengo yo ahora, entonces…-Se dirige a la puerta dejando el paso libre para la joven-¿Nos vamos?

Con una sonrisa divertida, la joven afirma con su cabeza y sale para caminar a la par con el joven y dirigirse a la clase. Todo marchaba normal hasta ahora, cuando la clase termino Nathaniel rápidamente le mostro la escuela y le indico los lugares que podía y no entrar; prácticamente estuvieron juntos toda la mañana hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo donde el rubio tuvo que irse para arreglar unos papeles y dejar a la joven en el comedor quien sin molestia alguna comía sola mientras leía un poco sobre la mitología griega hasta que Iris llegó con otras 3 chicas que la acompañaban.

-¡Hola Ash! ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos contigo?

-Hey Iris, claro que no, adelante-Cuando las 4 jóvenes se sientan, Ash cerraba su libro y lo dejaba a un lado.

-Te presento mis amigas, ellas son…

-Tranquila pequeña nosotros nos encargamos no te esfuerces-Mencionaba una morena un poco divertida dejando la boina que utilizaba en sus piernas-Yo soy Kim, un placer pequeña.

-Y-Yo soy Violeta… Un placer-Con timidez decía una peli-morada quien no despegaba el plato de su comida avergonzada.

-Y yo soy Melody… Te vi con Nathaniel toda la mañana-Su tono se escuchaba un molesto pero Ash lo pasaría por largo ya que no sabía que había entre ellos.

-Oh, me estaba mostrando la escuela, lo lamento, no sabía que era tu novio…

-N-no es mi novio, ¡qué va!-Melody se sonrojaba y comía un poco avergonzada mientras sus amigas reían un poco.

-Oh, lo lamento-Encogiéndose de hombros Ashley la mira para cuando ella cruza miradas con la joven comenzaran a reír las dos.

-Dime pequeña, ¿cómo es que llegaste a Sweet amoris?-La morena diría estas palabras antes de llevar un poco de ensalada a su boca.

-Pues, en mi otro colegio me dieron una oportunidad de estudiar fuera del país y bueno… Aquí estoy.

-¿Tus padres están contigo?-Con timidez y un poco baja la voz, Violeta preguntaría jugando un poco con su comida.

-No, de hecho mi papá no estaba cómodo con la idea de que su única hija viviera en un lugar que no conoce…

-Eso es normal en todo los padres, pero tranquila, aquí estas bien cuidada-La peli-naranja rodea la mesa para sentarse junto a Ash y abrazarla un poco.

-Muchas gracias-Al revisar su celular Ashley se levanta y recoge su charola un poco apenada-Lo siento chicas, debo hacer algunas cosas, ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-Claro pequeña, tu vete tranquila, nos vemos más tarde.

-C-cuídate, Ash.

-Si necesitas algo llámanos, ¿sí?-Melody al igual que las demás, se despiden con sus manos cuando Ashley se alejaba un poco apurada.

La castaña al llegar a su casillero y abrir el mismo, dejaría dentro el libro de mitología para frotar sus manos entre ellas; no le gustaba el frío, era el clima que más le molestaba. Cuando sus manos estaban un poco calientes las coloca en sus mejillas que comenzaban a enfriarse, disponía a ponerse su bufanda pero cuando la buscaba dentro de su casillero y dentro su mochila un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al no encontrarla.

-Hay no…-Miraría el alrededor esperando verla tirada pero al colocar su mano en su frente recordaba en la mañana cuando choco con aquel joven albino- Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Al cerrar su casillero con fuerza pasa su mano por su rostro y camina hacía el jardín para respirar un poco de aire fresco y tratar de relajarse. La bufanda era un regalo de su madre antes de subir al avión por lo que su perdida le molestaba demasiado; sacude un poco la nieve de un banco que había en el jardín del colegio y se sienta echando su cabeza hacía atrás lanzando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido esa bufanda, que descuidada soy…

-¿Siempre hablas sola?-Una voz masculina lograría que Ashley abriera la mirada y observara a un pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la banca del al frente.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estaba ahí…

-Sí, lo noté…

-Soy Ashley, la nueva…

-¿Y quieres que te haga una fiesta?

-¿Siempre eres brutalmente amable?-Frunce el ceño irritada por la pregunta del joven quien solo se límite a soltar una pequeña risa mientras se cruzaba de piernas y recargando ambas manos en el banco.

-Principalmente con los nuevos… Soy Castiel.

-Ajam…

-Oye, dije mi nombre porque tú ya dijiste el tuyo, ¿eso no es ser amable?-Ahora el pelirrojo sería quien frunce el ceño pero al suspirar un poco vuelve a mirar a Ash irguiendo su ceja derecha-¿Qué te trae por mis dominios?

-¿Tus dominios? Si claro… Solo venía a relajarme un poco y estaba funcionando hasta que…

-Lo siento Castiel, no encontraba mi cuaderno.

El joven que llegaría con Castiel sería el mismo chico con quien Ashley había chocado esa misma mañana, cuando la chica lo reconoce se sonroja avergonzada al recordar lo ocurrido. El joven quien se guiar a la chica se sorprende un poco y se acerca a Ashley quien solo se limitaba a encoger los hombros y desviar la mirada hacía otro lado.

-¿Eres la joven del edifico, cierto?-Pronuncia el albino mientras buscaba entre las bolsas de su abrigo.

-Ashley, un pla…-Al querer acabar de hablar, la joven abre sus ojos sorprendida cuando Lysandro le entrega su bufanda-E-Esa es mi…

-Lo tiraste cuando tropezamos, así que la guarde por si nos volvíamos a encontrar aunque no pensé que sería aquí…

-Muchas gracias-Cuando Ashley toma la bufanda de inmediato se la pone con una sonrisa mientras Lysandro iba con su amigo de nuevo.

El timbre sonaría para dar comienza a las últimas horas de clases por lo cual la castaña se levanta de inmediato y se disponía a irse pero antes de entrar dirige la mirada hacía ambos jóvenes quienes parecía no importarles.

-¿No vienen?

-Ni hablar, llegaremos en el momento-El pelirrojo se levantaría sacudiendo sus ropas y metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta.

-Podrían tener problemas si no vienen…

-Más de los que ya tenemos no creo-Con una sonrisa arrogante Castiel la mira para recibir una negación de cabeza por parte de Ash quien entraba al edificio sin decir más.

-Parece ser simpática-Pronuncia el albino caminando detrás de su amigo.

-Parece ser molesta, venga vámonos, me estoy congelando-El pelirrojo entra primero para ser seguido por su compañero pero a diferencia de los demás alumnos, estos caminarían a paso tranquilo hacía el aula.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando las clases finalizan pareciese como si una bomba estuviera en el colegio ya que todos se apurarían para salir, excepto Ashley quien en su casillero dejaría los libros que no necesitaría para hacer sus labores en casa. Una vez fuera del colegio mira al cielo ya que este se habría tornado monocromo dándole un toque nostálgico al ambiente; sin demorarse un segundo más, la joven caminaría al lado contrario de donde estaba su departamento ya que quería conocer más la zona, al fin y al cabo, no había nadie que la esperase.

Tiendas de electrónicos, bazares, cafeterías y restaurantes sería lo que observaría por todo el lugar, deteniéndose a veces para comprar algo de interés o simplemente para observar, pero su andar se detendría frente a una tienda de ropa y posteriormente acercarse al aparador observando un abrigo victoriano que se exhibía, su delicada tela y detalles de encaje lograría seducir a la chica pero cuando esta agita su cabeza para girarse y negarse a sí misma con la cabeza se alejaría del lugar para regresar a su departamento, sin saber, que había sido observada desde el interior de la tienda.

El día siguiente habría sido la misma rutina de la mañana anterior, excepto que esta vez se levantó con tiempo para poder caminar tranquilamente a la escuela observando el paisaje de aquel fresco amanecer. Al entrar al colegio se dirige de inmediato a su casillero para guardar un libro y hojas que llevaría en su mano izquierda pero se topa con 3 chicas que hablaban frente al locker.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían dejarme abrir mi casillero?-Las chicas no la escucharían o al menos eso querían aparentar ya que ni una mirada le habrían dirigido a la castaña-¿Pueden hacerse a un lado por favor?

-Si quieres que nos movamos vas a tener que esperar pacientemente-Contestaría la rubia del grupo quien al girarse la miraría con aires de superioridad-Y a todo esto ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Mi nombre es A…

-Es la chica que te conté anoche, Amber-La joven con rasgos orientales le contestaría antes de que Ash pudiese terminar de hablar.

-Oh, la nueva-Con una risa burlona la observaría de pies a cabezas como si se tratase de un bicho raro-No es más que una plebeya más.

-¿Disculpa?-El enojo de la joven se notaría fácilmente en su tono de voz después de recibir aquel comentario.

-Plebeya, chusma, basura, insecto… ¿Acoso no sabes hablar?

-Oh lo lamento, si puedo hablar es solo que no me gasto mi voz en escoria como tú-Presionando la rienda de su mochila con la mano diestra, fija su mirada en la joven por la paciencia que perdía-Además, creí que te estabas describiendo.

-Así que te crees ruda, escúchame bien insecto…-Al cercarse más a Ashley la empuja un poco solamente logrando que diera un paso hacia atrás-Si quieres pasar un ciclo tranquilo, será mejor que no te metas conmigo… Puedo hacer que mi hermano logre expulsarte.

-Si como ladras muerdes…-La voz era notablemente quebradiza pero no por llanto, si no por enojo acumulado.

-Sera mejor que te andes con cuidado, basura… Charlotte, Li, andando; podría pegarnos algo.

Cuando las tres jóvenes comienzan a caminar, Amber choca a propósito su hombro con el brazo izquierdo de la castaña provocando que tirara su libro y sus hojas se esparcieran por el suelo, dejando así a una molesta y frustrada Ashley quien simplemente se limitaba a mirar sus hojas tiradas mientras sus puños se presionaban fuertemente. Después de 3 escasos segundos, Ash se arrodilla para recoger las hojas entrecerrando sus ojos y lanzando un suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco hasta que un par de botas se detiene frente a ella para agacharse y ayudarle a recoger las hojas faltantes y el libro.

Levantando la mirada se toparía con ese pelo blanco con las puntas teñidas de negro, un rostro sereno y ese par de ojos bi-color. Un sonrojo, levemente notable, se aparecería en sus mejillas cuando toma la última hoja que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Menciona el albino al reincorporarse y ofrecerle su mano libre para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias; solo fue un encuentro desagradable-Al tomar la mano del joven, se coloca de pie para recibir las hojas que le habrían ayudado a recoger.

-Ya veo, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme correctamente, mi nombres es Lysandro, un placer-El chico sonreiría amablemente cuando Ashley termina de acomodar sus hojas y lo mirase-Tu eres Ashley, ¿cierto?

-Sí, el placer es mío Lysandro y bueno… Gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay problema, es lo mínimo que podía hacer… Cuando llegue solamente vi como aquella señorita te empujo.

-No fue uno de mis mejores momentos, me atrevo a decir.

-¡Ahí estas Lysandro!, te estaba buscando-El pelirrojo llegaría dándole una palmada en la espalda a su compañero para después mirar a Ashley-Hey, si eres la señorita modales.

-Ahora no Castiel, no tuve un buen momento-Se giraría para abrir su casillero e introducir sus hojas así como su libro.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Te ves con los nervios de punta.-El tono de Castiel, un tanto curiosa, también se notaría preocupado.

-Me encontré con la "princesa" de la escuela-Mencionaría cuando cierra su locker y se cruza de brazos girándose para mirar a los chicos de nuevo.

-No creo que aquella joven sea una princesa-El albino respondería mientras colocaba su mano derecho en su barbilla y recargaba el codo del mismo en la mano contraría.

-Ah, hablas de Amber

-Sí, la señorita "te acusare con mi hermano"… ¿Quién es su hermano para que se sienta tan superior a los demás?

-El delegaducho-El pelirrojo señalaría con el pulgar detrás de él ya que la puerta de la sala de delegados se encontraría por esa dirección.

-¿¡Nathaniel!?-Menciona Ash para después negar con la cabeza y reír un poco-El mundo sí que está lleno de sorpresas.

Ambos jóvenes le sonríen para escuchar la campana sonar dando inicio a las clases. Ashley entraría a su aula para toparse con esas tres chicas sentadas hasta el fondo del salón, afortunadamente, ella estaba en el frente de la fila. No iba a dejar que alguien como ella echase a perder su estadía en el colegio por lo que decidió ignorarla completamente o hasta que realmente ella lograra hacerle enfadar por completo.

Ashley podía sentir la mirada de Amber encima de ella como un león acechando a su presa pero esta incomodidad iba disminuyendo conforme la ignoraba más y evitaban toparse de frente. Cuando el timbre suena dando inicio al descanso la castaña camina hacía su locker para dejar la mochila y al cerrarlo simplemente giraría su mirada hacía la sala de delegados donde saldría Amber molesta y se reúne con sus amigas para salir al jardín; cuando se acerca a la puerta se topa con Nathaniel quien saldría del mismo lugar.

-¿Todo bien? Te ves realmente molesto-Ashley le sonríe al rubio quien lanza un suspiro girando los ojos.

-Todo excelente es solo que mi hermana esta insoportable…

-No lo había notado-Una pequeña risa se escapa de los labios de Ashley provocando que Nathaniel se fijase en ella irguiendo una ceja.

-Eso me suena a que ya la conociste.

-Digamos que no tuvimos una buena "primera impresión"

-Lamento si te dijo algo que te incomodara, si llegase a lastimarte no dudes en decírmelo ¿sí?... No dejare que mi hermana te moleste-Un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Nath cuando dice esto.

-Gracias Nath, bueno te dejo, voy a comprar algo de comer.

-Vale, tengo que ver a la directora, provecho.

A veces a los alumnos se les tenía permitido comer fuera del colegio pero solamente en locales cercanos, Ashley aprovecharía esto para ir a una cafetería y beber un chocolate caliente y un croissant relleno de queso y jamón. Al salir de la cafetería sentiría un golpe en su hombro derecho para cuando se girase mirar a una joven que se sobaba el estómago.

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien? ¿Te falta aire?-Acercándose para ayudar a la joven para la acerca a un banco-Lo lamento, no te vi venir.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un golpe además venía distraída-Cuando levanta la mirada, la chica de cabellera larga plateada le sonríe-¿Ves? Estoy como nueva.

-Me alegro, soy Ashley

-Rosalya… Un momento-La albina miraría detenidamente a la joven para sonreír ampliamente-¡Eres la chica de ayer! En la tienda de ropa

-¿Ah? Debes confundirme… Ayer no estuve en una tienda de ropa.

-Bueno, no entraste pero, estabas observando el abrigo de la vitrina-La joven emocionada se levanta acercándose a ella.

-Entonces no me confundes… ¿Trabajas en esa tienda?

-Bueno, más bien ayudo a mi novio, él es dueño.

-Vaya, lo siento por no haber entrado pero tenía que resistir a la tentación de comprarlo… Ahora tengo muchas cosas por hacer y…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡El abrigo es precioso, se te vería bien!

-¿En serio?-Cuando Ashley mira el reloj de su celular se aleja un poco asustada-Rayos, ya casi acaba el almuerzo

-¿¡En serio!? Entonces vámonos-Rosalya toma de la muñeca a la castaña y comienzan a correr

-E-Espera, ¿segura que vamos en el…?

-No quiero que Nathaniel me de otro justificante para que mis padres.

-Entonces si vamos en la misma escuela-Susurra para sí misma Ashley divertida cuando llegan al colegio y dirigiéndose a su aula.

Las últimas horas se le hicieron cortas a la joven, tal vez por el divertido almuerzo que tubo, o simplemente porque disfrutaba de estar en una escuela diferente. Pero al salir del aura volverían a chocar su hombro para que volviera a tirar su libreta y un libro que le habían entregado para hacer los deberes, girando su mirada observaría como pasaba Amber con sus amigas con una risa burlona.

Frunciendo el ceño, se agacharía a recoger sus pertenencias para que al pararse se tope con Castiel quien le entrega una libreta pero antes de que Ashley le pudiese agradecer este se alejaría acomodando su mochila en el hombro, sin embargo el albino, Lysandro, pasaría junto a ella sonriéndole para levantarle los ánimos y seguir su camino acomodando su abrigo.

Apenas la joven da un paso observa como del abrigo del joven cae un cuaderno, por lo que esta apresurada se acerca a recogerlo pero cuando se reincorpora Lysandro ya no estaba; lanzando un suspiro, guarda sus cosas en la mochila así como la libreta del joven y camina a su casa tranquila.

Una vez en su su departamento y preparar un delicioso jugo de naranja, Ashley se sienta en su pequeño pero confortable comedor para sacar sus libretas de la mochila y revisar los deberes que tenía que hacer hasta que sus manos se topa con la libreta de Lysandro; observaría el mismo con suma curiosidad pero al estar a punto de abrirlo su celular comenzaría a sonar, al revisar el número registrado se encoje de hombros un rostro asustado.

-Diablos…-Cuando contesta respira hondo y sonríe nerviosa frotando su cuello-Hola mamá

-¡Al fin contestas! ¿Por qué no llamaste ayer?

-Lo siento, estaba ocupada con el registro del colegio y asegurándome que no me faltase nada para la semana… Iba a llamar lo juro pero con tantas cosas lo olvide.

-Pudiste llamar antes de dormir ¿sabes?, tu padre creía que algo te había pasado.

-¿Si sabes la diferencia de horario, verdad? Haya es de noche supongo.

-Estamos a punto de cenar pero como no llamas pensé que sería buena idea hacerlo yo.

-Lo siento mamá, llamaré por lo menos 3 veces al mes… Tal vez dos, depende como este de tareas.

-No te estreses mucho, recuerda que hay vida más lejos que los libros y cuando consigas un novio…

-Mamá no tengo tiempo para novios, además…-Antes de terminar su frase tomaría el cuaderno de Lysandro mirándolo y sonriendo de medio labio negando con su cabeza-Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

-Bueno, es verdad, no apresuremos las cosas pero si tienes que despejarte de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo…

-Bueno cielo, iremos a cenar, tus hermanos y papá te manda saludos, te extrañamos.

-Igual los extraños, salúdame a todos…-Una vez que cuelga el teléfono toma su vaso con jugo y le da un sorbo comenzando a hacer sus deberes.

La tarde sería tranquila y Ashley decide apreciar la vista de la ciudad por el balcón de su departamento, al salir se sentaría en un banco que había en el lugar y cruzaría sus piernas respirando hondo y sonriendo cálidamente. Desde su balcón podía podría verse la torre Eiffel, para ser honestos, Ashley nunca había soñado estar en París, tal vez en otro lado de Europa pero no en ese lugar; pero el simple hecho de estar disfrutando de un lugar así la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma, la vista que tenía y el ruido de las personas pasando por el sitio la hacían relajarse, pareciese que no había nada que la molestara en ese momento… O tal vez sí.

-Esto debe ser una broma…-Aquella voz masculina y familiar para Ash, lograría llamar su atención como para hacer girar su rostro al balcón del departamento vecino.

-¿Castiel?-Su rostro sería suficiente para describir la sorpresa que obtuvo en ese momento y al pararse del banco se acercaría un poco al límite de su terraza-Esto explica muchas cosas.

-Lo mismo digo, así que tú… Eres mi vecina…

Ambos se miraban un tanto serios para fruncir el ceño y presionar los puños como si estuviesen coordinados.

-¡Eres el escandaloso!-Gritarían a la vez cuando sus ojos se cruzaban.

Ashley se cruzaba de manos mordiendo su labio inferior a su vez que su parpado inferior derecho se movería por su molestia, aunque debía aceptar que era divertido ese momento que se presentaba.

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de poner un despertador tan ruidoso y tan temprano?

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de poner música cuando todos intentan dormir?-Al recargar sus manos en la barda de un terraza viéndolo irritada.

Los rápidos pasos que saldrían del apartamento de Castiel llamarían la atención de la joven quien al fijar su mirada observaría un can salir del mismo ladrando provocando que Ash diera un leve salto. Su rostro se iluminaría como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro, Castiel al notar esto miraría a su perro acariciándolo un poco para que dejara de ladrar.

-No sabía que tenías un perro, bueno, no sabía que permitían perros…

-Este lugar es uno de los pocos que lo permiten, aparte este balcón es perfecto para él-Divertido, observaría como los ojos de Ashley seguían a su perro quien caminaba gustoso por el lugar-Se llama Demonio.

-Vaya nombre, pero es muy lindo.

-Te gustan los canes ¿eh?, supongo que tienes uno.

-Sí pero lo deje en casa, de haber sabido tendría aquí a mi compañera de piso-Al lanzar un suspiro y alejarse de la barda se abraza a si misma frotando sus brazos.

-Venga, no hace ya tanto frío para que te pongas así

-Odio el frío…-Lo miraría temblando un poco y frotando sus manos-Además aquí hace más frío que en donde vivía

-Deberías entrar y ponerte un suéter-Al decir esto Castiel se daría vuelta para llamar a demonio e indicarle que entrara al departamento.

-Me enrollare en mis cobijas y nada podrá sacarme de ahí.

-¿En serio? Iba a invitarte a pasear a Demonio pero ya que dijiste eso…

-¿Pasear a tu perro? Claro, no hay problema-Como si se tratase de una niña, Ashley se emocionaría para entrar a su departamento en busca de una sudadera, solo dejando a Castiel riendo un poco y entrando al suyo para hacer la misma acción que Ash.

Al encontrarse en el pasillo, ambos caminan al elevador para dirigirse a la planta baja. Demonio olfatearía a Ashley un par de veces, aunque de vez en cuando le gruñía por no conocerla pero Castiel lo calmaba para evitar un accidente; cuando ambos al fin se encuentran fuera del edificio, la joven toma la correa que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí que eres una niña todavía

-Amo a los animales y extraño a mi perro, además… El tuyo es enorme y se ve muy bien cuidado.

-¡Por supuesto que está bien cuidado! Es mi perro-Una sonrisa arrogante acompaña a Castiel quien metía sus manos en su chaqueta caminando a la par de la chica.

-Pues me alegro que sea así, porque de lo contrario te haría pagar-Miraría de reojo al pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo hasta que siente un estirón de la correa y se apresura a dar unos pasos antes de tropezar.

-¡Hey, cuidado!-Castiel rodearía a Ashley de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo para que con la otra sostuviera la correa-Que descuidada eres

-No es mi culpa que…-Cuando levantaba el rostro la castaña se daba cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros del rostro del joven.

Ambos cruzaban miradas por unos escasos segundos, que para Ashley, le sería eternos y no podía evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. Cuando Castiel desvía el rostro mirando a su perro, Ash se pudo dar cuenta que al igual que ella él estaba sonrojado pero su mirada molesta trataba de disimularlo; Castiel la soltaría sosteniendo aun con firmeza la correa y seguía caminando siendo seguido de la chica.

En un parque no muy lejos del lugar, Castiel habría soltado a Demonio para lanzarle una pelota que llevaba con él y se la lanzaba para que el can lo trajera; detrás de él estaba la castaña con una bebida caliente en sus manos sentada en una banca mirando la bebida.

-Lo siento…-Susurraría la chica sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-Sin voltear tomaría la pelota que su perro regresaría para volverlo a lanzar.

-Por… Casi soltar la correa de Demonio-Al llevar la bebida a su boca le daría un sorbo.

-No fue tu culpa…-Castiel se daría media vuelta e ir a sentarse junto a ella apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas viendo como su perro buscaba la pelota-Demonio suele jalar la correa cuando algo le llama la atención.

-Creo que todos los perros lo hacen-Ambos sonríen por el comentario que hizo la castaña.

-Pero estas bien, ¿verdad?-Cuando el perro regresaba con la pelota, el pelirrojo la tomaría para acariciar al perro mientras este se sentaba frente a él.

Ashley se limita a afirmar con la cabeza para tomar su bebida y ponérsela frente al rostro de Castiel, este al ver el vaso frente suyo gira su mirada hacía la chica cuando lo toma. De nuevo Ashley afirmaría para que el pelirrojo comenzara a beber un poco y recargarse por completo en la banca, pero, no muy lejos donde estaban los dos jóvenes…

-¿Qué ese no es Castiel?-Mencionaría Charlotte mientras buscaba en su bolso.

-Si es él, pero… La que esta con él es, la nueva ¿no?

-Esto lo tiene que ver Amber-Al sacar su celular, Charlotte tomaría una fotografía para mandarla hacía su amiga.

-¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?-Gritaría con enojo la rubia en su habitación parándose de la cama y marcar rápidamente a sus amigas-¿¡Es una broma o que!?

-No lo es Amber, estamos casi frente a ellos, parecen pasarla bien-La chica pelinegra miraría molesta a Ashley y Castiel quienes reían un poco.

-¿Cómo se atreve a estar con él? ¿¡Como Castiel puede convivir con ella!?-Nathaniel pasaría por la habitación de su hermana para cuando la escucha detenerse frente a su puerta con un rostro serio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Charlotte miraría detenidamente como Castiel y Ash se paraban del lugar para irse del lugar junto al can.

-¿Qué que pienso hacer? Creo que es obvio Charlotte… Hacerle la vida miserable a esa niñata.

-Esto no suena bien…-Murmuraría Nathaniel al separarse de la puerta serio así como preocupado y caminar a su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

El calor en el lugar no se hacía esperar y es que prácticamente el invierno acabo en París para la buena fortuna de Ashley quien se levantó de la cama en busca de sus prendas para un día soleado, el cual no sería más que un short de mezclilla, una camisa de tirantes negra y encima de la misma una camisa con un hombro caído hasta la mitad de su antebrazo color morado.

Cuando salía de su departamento se toparía con el pelirrojo quien la miraría de pies a cabezas provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven así como un gesto levemente molesto.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-Nada en especial-Con una sonrisa pícara se daba media vuelta caminando al elevador.

Al estar dentro de este, Castiel miraba de reojo a Ashley y la chica hacía lo mismo pero incomoda y aun con el sonrojo. Da un disimulado paso a su lado diestro alejándose de Castiel acomodando su mochila en su hombro.

-Que decepción-Mencionaría el pelirrojo lanzando un suspiro pero manteniendo su sonrisa

-¿Ah?

-Esperaba algo más debajo de esas sudaderas que usabas-Giraría su mirada hacía la chica quien arqueaba una ceja sin entender sus palabras.

-¿Esperar más? ¿A qué te re…?-Ashley bajaría levemente su mirada a sus pechos para abrazarse a sí misma y salir del elevador a prisa molesta y totalmente sonrojada.

Al llegar al colegio lanza un suspiro acomodándose la camiseta para toparse con sus amigas reunidas y hablando entre ellas molestas y sorprendidas a su vez, Kim, al ver a llegar a Ashley, se acerca a ella tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta su casillero topándose con letreros que poseían insultos, burlas, así como uno que otro dibujo sobre ella rodeada de desperdicios. Presionando la rienda de su mochila con la mano derecha, toma uno de los dibujos con la mano contraria y lo miraría detenidamente cuando escucha las risillas de Amber y sus amigas.

-¿Por qué no me sorprendería que hayan sido ustedes?-Menciona Kim molesta cruzándose de manos.

-Esto te meterá en problemas, Amber-Melody se coloca en frente señalando los letreros y mirando a la rubia.

-Como si me importara, mi querido hermano me defenderá de sus falsas acusaciones-Una risa burla sale una vez más de la chica cruzándose de manos.

-Si serás una…

-Kim, tranquila-Menciona Ash quitando gran parte de los letreros y caminar a un contenedor de basura con una sonrisa en los labios-No vale la pena, además, la niña quería comprobar que fue al jardín de niños.

-¿Y eso se supone que es un insulto?-Si las miradas mataran, tanto Amber como Ashley estarían en el suelo sin vida y sin decir más, las tres chicas se alejarían del lugar.

-¡Pero qué persona tan desagradable!-Gritaría Iris tomando los demás letreros para posteriormente tirarlos.

-Esa chica está obsesionada contigo-Violeta, preocupada, mencionaría esto presionando un poco el cuaderno de dibujo que siempre llevaba con ella.

-Tranquila Violeta, solo demuestra lo infantil que es, además, no soy de esos gustos-Ríe un poco la chica al ver el gesto de sus compañeras acompañando en su burla por Amber.

-Y más le vale andarse con cuidado o le ira muy mal-Entrando con una sonrisa divertida, Rosalya se detiene frente a las chicas colocando sus manos en sus caderas-Tiene suerte Amber de que no llegue antes.

-Tiene suerte de que Ash me detuviera.

El grupo de chicas divertidas caminarían al aula después de que Ashley acomodara sus cosas en el casillero, pero durante algunas clases, Ash recibía constantes notas insultándola y amenazándola. Cada nota y dibujo lo guardaba así como se tragaba el enojo que comenzaba a aumentar por cada hoja que le llegaba, no podía recordar algún día que se haya tenido que tragar tanto enojo, estaba llegando a su límite e iba a haber un momento donde ella estallaría y no sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Tanto fue su aguante que en el almuerzo en vez de preocuparse por comer va directamente a la sala de delegados abriendo la puerta a la par haciendo que Natheniel diera un salto de susto y casi soltara las hojas que tenía en la mano. Al darse vuelta y observar como Ashley e acercaba escuchaba el azote de la mano de Ash en la mesa de a lado dejando todos los papeles que había revisado.

-¡Estoy a punto de estallar si esto no para!

-T-tranquila, ven siéntate-Tomando de los hombros a la castaña, el joven se sienta frente a ella-No debes contarme lo que pasa, sospecho de quien fue.

-Te lo juro Nath, tu hermana me está llevando a mi límite-recarga su frente en su mano derecha respirando hondo-No sé cuánto más resistiré…

-Entiendo porque he estado en tu situación, mira, tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no sales al jardín a despejarte? Yo hablare con mi hermana, te lo prometo…

Afirmando con la cabeza, Ashley se levanta y antes de irse mira sobre su hombro a Nathaniel quien tomaría las hojas para leerlas y molestarse con cada palabra. Al llegar en el jardín, Ashley se recarga en el tronco del gran carbol que se encontraba en aquel hermoso jardín, para dejarse resbalar por el mismo y quedar sentada lanzando un suspiro.

-Dicen que los suspiros es el aliento robado de la persona que se ama… ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado?

Al escuchar la voz de Lysandro al otro lado del tronco, Ashley gatea un poco para asomar su rostro y observar al joven con su distinguido rostro sereno pero siendo adornado con una sonrisa cálida, sus ojos estarían cerrado mientras sus manos reposaban en la rodilla flexiona de su pierna derecha aunque el tono de voz habría sido un poco nerviosa.

-Me asustaste, Lysandro- Sentándose de nuevo quedando en "L" desde la posición del albino, Ashley encoge sus rodillas abrazando las mismas-Y los suspiros son más que nada por enojo.

-Oh, ya veo-Aquella respuesta había logrado calmar la voz de Lysandro quien al abrir sus ojos los gira hacía la castaña- ¿La misma señorita de ayer?

-No tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme, es como si todo el tiempo se fijase en mí y…

-Es difícil no hacerlo…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídelo-Un sonrojo en las mejillas del albino se dejaba notar cuando el mismo gira esta vez su rostro-¿Qué te trae a este lugar en tan bello día?

-Tratando de relajarme, tengo los nervios de punta.

-Podría cantarle si eso le ayuda.

-Eso sería lindo…

Lysandro al afirmar con su cabeza, regresa el rostro hacía el frente para comenzar a entonar a acapella la canción de "La vie en rose" de Pablo Alboran con sus ojos cerrados, en cada verso que el albino entonaba, Ashley suspiraba con una sonrisa en sus labios disfrutando de la voz del joven. Giraría su mirada hacía el chico contemplando como en cada palabra su rostro demostraba el sentimiento con el cual cantaba, para cuando este terminara, mirar a la chica con una calidez y ternura.

-Eso fue hermoso… Tienes una linda voz…

-Gracias, me hubiera gustado entonarte una que escribí pero… Perdí mi libreta el día de ayer.

-¿Tu libreta? ¡Cierto!, ayer encontré tu libreta y cuando quería dártelo ya no estabas.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, espero que no lo hayas leído

-Por supuesto que no, no hago ese tipo de cosas-Al levantarse sacude sus ropas y corre al interior del colegio-¡Espera aquí, te lo traeré!

Cuando la joven se marchaba, Lysandro suspira recargando su cabeza en el tronco mirando las flores cercanas al lugar con suma tranquilidad mientras su mano derecha la llevaba hasta su pecho sintiendo sus latidos calmarse. Para ser alguien con quien apenas cruzaba palabras, lograba que sus nervios se pusieran de punta y su corazón se volviera loco; cuando escucha pasos se gira de inmediato para encontrarse con Ashley frunciendo el ceño mientras Castiel le acompañaba haciendo una que otra broma.

-¿Quieres dejar ese tema por un momento? A una chica no le agrada que hagan esas clases de comentarios

-No, naturalmente se callan pero tu insistes con defender lo indefendible-Dándole un ligero empujón con su brazo ríe un poco el pelirrojo- ¿Qué llevas ahí? Me es familiar

-Esto no es tuyo-Pronuncia la castaña abrazando la libreta para cuando lega con Lysandro colocarse de cuclillas y entregárselo-Toma, se más cuidadoso.

-Gracias-El albino al tomarlo abre la libreta para verificar su contenido.

-¿Qué hacías con su libreta?-El tono del pelirrojo se notaba un poco molesto al ver como Lysandro y Ashley se intercambiaban sonrisas.

-Se calló ayer cuando nos íbamos, la señorita fue muy amable de recogerla y guardarla hasta nuestro encuentro.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, que amable-Cruzándose de manos, Castiel mira a otra dirección incómodo.

Una risa escapa de los labios de la castaña hasta que su estómago comenzaría a emitir ruidos por la falta de alimento, Castiel lanzando una carcajada la toma del brazo jalándola de nuevo al interior del instituto.

-Ven vamos, antes de nos comas, ¿vienes Lysandro?

-Yo me quedare aquí, escribiré un poco…

-Como quieras-Castiel al caminar con Ashley a su par, abriría la puerta de la cafetería dejándola pasar.

-Vaya, tienes un poco de caballerosidad-Con un tono burlón lo mira de reojo para caminar hacía los alimentos.

-No abuses-Menciona para seguirla con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Algunos alumnos, incrédulos, observaban como Castiel y Ashley hablaban y bromeaban como si se conocieran toda la vida. Iris, Kim, Violeta y Melody veían emocionadas todo, sin acordarse de que alguien detrás de ellas odiaba a Ash; Amber presionaba sus puños mirando todo realmente molesta, comenzaría a caminar hacía la joven quien se levantaría recogiendo la charola de sus alimentos para dejarla en el depósito.

Pero Amber no contaba que en el momento que iba a empujar "accidentalmente" a Ashley, Castiel se pusiera frente a ella llevándose él el empujón y llenarse las ropas con los restos de comida. El silencio en el comedor no se hacía esperar, aunque Nathaniel hacía todo lo posible por no reír; echo una furia, el pelirrojo se gira observando a Amber quien apenada se alejaba un poco.

-C-Castiel, lo lamento… Fue un accidente… D-Déjame ayudarte-Cuando Amber iba a quitarle un poco los restos de comida, el pelirrojo aleja la mano de la chica agresivamente de él.

-Aléjate de mí… ¡Idiota!

Cuando Castiel sale del lugar a prisa quitándose los restos de comida, Ashley traga un poco de saliva siguiéndolo con la mirada para girar de nuevo sus ojos a Amber quien clavaría la mirada en ella completamente furiosa pero antes de que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo, la castaña dejaba la charola a un costado y se iba d la cafetería siendo seguida por sus compañeras.

-Me sorprende el auto-control de Castiel-Menciona Iris sorprendida.

-Si hubiese sido Nath hubiera sido otra historia-Melody se encoge de hombros preocupada.

-Pero fue la hermana de Nathaniel, espero que no se la cobre al pobre-Ashley giraría la mirada por los alrededores en busca del pelirrojo.

-No te esfuerces pequeña, conociéndolo, ya se habrá ido de la escuela con algún pretexto.

-Era mejor eso… A que alguien saliera lastimado-Violeta apresura un poco el paso para estar a la par con sus amigas.

Cuando el grupo de chicas se detiene en la entrada, la castaña suspira viendo a lo lejos a Castiel caminando apresurado, claramente, furioso.

-¡Ashley!-Rosalya llegaría corriendo abrazando de golpe a la castaña casi cayendo juntas, pero se separa para simplemente tomarla de hombros y mirarla de pies a cabeza-¿¡Estas bien!? Castiel nos Dijo que hubo problemas con Amber

-¿Nos?-Al mantener el equilibrio la mira curiosa para subir la mirada y ver a Lysandro acercarse.

-Castiel se veía muy enfadado, y me preocupe porque no estabas con él… ¿Estas bien?

-S-Si, no me paso nada… Todo lo recibió Castiel

Rosalya mira de reojo a Lysandro y a Ashley y son una sonrisa divertida como traviesa la suelta para tomar del brazo al albino y acercarlo más a la joven castaña provocando casi que este le caiga encima; por dicha acción, Lysandro se sonrojaría y gira la mirada a la albina sorprendido.

-Bueno, bueno… No podemos arriesgarnos que Amber le haga algo a Ash el resto de las clases, así que Lysandrito… ¡Cuídala bien!

-Buena idea Rosa-Las chicas sonríen y afirmarían entre ellas

-¿Qué rayos dicen? No soy una niña pequeña, además Lysandro podría

-No será ninguna molestia-Cuando Ashley gira su mirada se topa con los ojos de Lysandro mirándola fijamente-La cuidare, bella dama.

Las demás chicas al escuchar esto reirían un poco ya que les parecería cómico la manera de hablar del albino, pero para Rosa, era más que obvio que Lysandro con dichas palabras proclamo su cariño por la castaña. Aunque claro está que con estas acciones, Ashley no se sentía cómoda.

Las siguientes dos horas de clases, Lysandro caminaba junto a Ashley como si fuese su sombra, aunque le incomodase a la joven la situación, se las arreglaría para no sentir pesada las horas. Habrían hecho un trato, Ash le explicaba las clases que Lysandro no entendiera y él le enseñaría algunas de sus canciones; Para las últimas horas, Amber habría mantenido distancia por la vergonzosa situación que habría sufrido así como al ver que los ojos de Lysandro no eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de sus movimientos, sino también su hermano quien como policía la vigilaba sin descanso.

Cuando el timbre hace sonar el fin de las horas laborales, el andar del albino como el de la castaña, se detiene al ver en la puerta a Castiel esperando en el mismo, se le notaba más tranquilo.

-¿Todo mejor, Castiel?-Preguntaría su amigo quien se acerca un poco.

-Fue difícil quitarme el olor a carne de 5ta de encima-Burlón, Castiel miraría como Ashley se acercaba sosteniendo su mochila-Me imagino la pesadillas que viviste cuando me fui, la bruja te atacó supongo.

-No… Tuve un caballero que me defendió-Sonriendo divertida se encoge de hombros pasando a un lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Caballero? ¿Cómo que caballe…?

-Gracias por todo Lysandro, te devolveré el favor cuando pueda-Antes de salir del instituto, la chica se gira despidiéndose con la mano de Lysandro.

-¿No gustas que te acompañe a tu edificio?

-Wow wow, no te molestes hermano, yo la acompaño, de todos odos… Somos vecinos-Le daría palmadas en la espalda a Lysandro para alcanzar a Ashley-Vamonos tabla

-¿¡T-Tabla!?-Lanza un suspiro molesto pero antes de caminar se despide a lo lejos de Lysandro para correr un poco alcanzando a Castiel y empujándolo-Puedes ser más amable, grosero…

El albino al ver como se marchaban juntos, lanza un suspiro y baja la mirada a su abrigo de dónde saca su cuaderno, Pero antes de abrirlo Violeta llegaría a su lado buscando entre las hojas de su cuaderno.

-Casi lo olvidaba… A-Aquí está lo que me pediste, Lysandro

-Gracias señorita, no lo mencione a nadie, por favor-La chica afirma con su cabeza para después despedirse e irse del colegio.

En las manos del albino estaría un retrato a lápiz de Ashley, los pequeños detalles que Violeta le puso en los ojos, hacían parecer como si estos fueran reales y miraran fijamente a Lysandro mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa tierna. Al escuchar la voz de Rosalya a lo lejos, mete de inmediato el dibujo en su cuaderno para guardar bien el mismo en su mochila; ambos albinos caminan hacía la tienda de ropa donde estaba el abrigo que Ashley había contemplado el otro día.

Mientras tanto, en los departamentos, no era de sorprenderse la pequeña riña que habría entre Castiel y Ashley, pero este más que molestar al pelirrojo, le estaba divirtiendo de lo más grande.

-¡Por milésima vez Castiel! ¡Ya deja ese tema por la paz! ¡No he llegado al final de mi crecimiento!

-O sea que estas esperanzada de que crezcas, lamento informarte pero una tabla, siempre será una tabla

-¡Eres un degenerado por observar especialmente eso!

-No solo me fije en eso para tu información

-¿En que más te fijaste, eh?

-Bueno… Tus caderas rescatan un poco el asunto-Sonríe divertido cuando el elevador abre sus puertas para que pudieran caminar a sus habitaciones.

-¡E-Eres un pervertido de primera! ¡No sé porque creí que dirías otra cosa!-Al alcanzarlo pasaría de largo y se detiene frente a su puerta buscando sus llaves.

-¿Y qué esperabas que dijera?

-¡No lo sé, tal vez sobre mis ojos, o mi cabello!

-Hay por favor, ¿esperabas que fuese cursi? Lamento informarte que eso no se me da

-Ya me di cuenta-Al entrar cierra de inmediato su puerta pero apenas deja su mochila en el suelo escucha que llaman a la puerta, no era sorpresa quien era, por lo cual abre alterada la misma-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Más vale que a las 5 estés lista, no pienso esperarte-Un rostro serio pero levemente sonrojado observaría a la chica confundida.

-¿Esperarme? ¿Para qué?

-Vamos ir a comer-Al decir esto, saca las llaves de su departamento abriendo el mismo.

-E-espera… ¿Qué?

-A las 5 dije, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

-No, espera ¡oye!-Cuando la puerta del pelirrojo se cerraba, Ashley lanza un suspiro recargándose en la propia negando con la cabeza divertida-Tonto…

Detrás de la suya, Castiel sonríe divertido lanzando un suspiro e introduciéndose más para ser recibido por su perro el cual acaricia para después lanzarse a su sillón y estirarse por completo. Al mirar su techo recordaba la divertida pero corta discusión que habían tenido momentos antes; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Castiel hablaba con una chica y pasarla bien, sin irritarse o enfadarse por sus comentarios. Ashley sabía que decir y cómo actuar, pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención; el pelirrojo no quería sacar conclusiones aun pero tal vez, solo tal vez estaría cayendo por la inusual forma de ser de la castaña… La estudiante que llegó de sorpresa ese ciclo escolar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**He creado un Tumblr donde puedes preguntarle a Ashley u otros de mis personajes [A quienes les presentare en otro momento], lo que ustedes quieran, siéntanse libres. Encontraran el Link en mi perfil, disfruten del capítulo.**_

* * *

En la mesa con mirada al jardín, Castiel y Ashley comían mientras charlaban o bromeaban, una tarde tranquila para ambos jóvenes, en ese momento no existía el alrededor y los demás… Eran solamente ellos dos. Después de la comida, Castiel compraría un helado para ambos; un poco sonrojada, la castaña acepta el gesto del pelirrojo comiendo el mismo mientas caminaban de regreso a los departamentos.

-Hace mucho que no me relajaba así, ni con mi ex lo hacía

-¿Ex?-Curiosa, la castaña lo observa mordiendo el cono.

-Si bueno, es otra historia que no contare-Castiel miraría a otro sitio mientras terminaba su helado.

-Nunca imagine que ya habrías tenido novia

-¿Y por qué no? Soy el más guapo del Sweet amoris-Sonríe un poco el pelirrojo dándole un leve empujón a Ashley con su brazo.

-Y modesto sobre todo, pero no te ilusiones; hay muchos rostros bonitos en el colegio-Ríe un poco Ashley al ver el gesto de Castiel por sus palabras.

-Si como no, nadie me supera tabla.

Cuando llegan al edificio, los jóvenes se despiden para posteriormente entrar a sus respectivos departamentos.

A la mañana siguiente, Ashley se reúne con sus amigas en su casillero teniendo una charla común entre mujeres, hasta que gira su mirada y observa al joven pelirrojo entrar acompañado solamente de un estuche de guitarra, claro, aparte de su mochila. Detrás de él entraría Rosalya arreglando su larga cabellera mientras la saludaba de lejos.

-¡Hola! Chicas que guapas están hoy-Mencionaría la albina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias Rosa, tu deslumbrante como siempre-Menciona Melody sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ash?... Hola-Rosa pasaría la mano frente a la joven sacándola de su pequeño trance-¿Todo bien?

-¿Qué?, si si, todo excelente Rosa, lo siento es solo que…-Al dar un último vistazo a su alrededor mira a su amiga con una ligera mueca-¿Lysandro no vendrá hoy?

-¿Lys? O cierto, me pidió que les avisara a Castiel y a ti que no estaría hoy. Le ayudara a Leigh en la tienda, hoy recibe mercancía.

-Creí que tú le ayudabas-Violeta curiosa alza su mirada observando a la albina.

-Y lo hago pero no quiso que faltase a clases y bueno, aquí estoy en la cárcel.

El grupo de chicas ríen al ver la pose dramática que había tomado Rosalya al decir esto último para posteriormente caminar a su aula correspondiente. Por intuición o simplemente por accidente, Ashley giraba la mirada hacía el lugar de Lysandro observando el mismo vacío; pero al girar a ver a Castiel se encontraría con que este siempre la estaría observando pero en ocasiones alcanzaba a retirar la mirada en el momento justo para que Ash no lo notara.

El almuerzo fue diferente ya que cuando la castaña se separa de su grupo de amigas para dirigirse al jardín, simplemente se encontraría con el pelirrojo quien afinaba su guitarra y tocaba algunos acordes. Al lanzar un suspiro camina hacía el chico y sentarse a su lado sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que te sentaras…

-No creo recordar que te debo pedir permiso para hacerlo.

-Bueno, si es junto a mi si-Gira su rostro hacía la chica arqueando una ceja serio para regresar a su guitarra.

-Lysandro la vos y tú la guitarra… Es una buena combinación-Menciona Ash moviendo sus pies que estarían un poco lejos del suelo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso piensas que es extraño?

-En lo absoluto, ambos son talentosos-Lo mira guiñándole el ojo para mirar la guitarra-Me senté contigo porque te pareces a mi hermano tocando la guitarra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Muy ágil?-Una sonrisa engreída aparece en los labios de Castiel mirándola.

-No, no dura ni 10 segundos en tocar una canción y ya cambio a otra-Este comentario haría que el pelirrojo bufara colocando notas en sus dedos tocando un ligero blues.

-Estaba buscando un ritmo, pero gracias por el comentario, ahora recordare no tocar cuando estés cercas.

-Ya lo estás haciendo-Le da un pequeño empujón riendo.

Un grito de horror haría que ambos jóvenes como otros estudiantes que estaban afuera girasen la mirada hacia Rosalya, quien en la entrada del colegio, parecería asustada. Ashley sin demorarse salta de su lugar para correr hacía su amiga y sostenerla de los hombros.

-¡YA CALLA!-Grita el pelirrojo sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano derecha y con un gesto irritado.

-¡Rosa! ¿Qué ocurre, que te duele?-Preocupada la miraría la castaña hasta que la albina dejaba de gritar y la mirase molesta- ¿R-Rosa?

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa horrenda que usas!?

Ashley sorprendida baja la mirada hacía su larga camiseta gris sin estampado y sus mañones ligeramente rasgados de los muslos. El sonrojo de sus mejillas serían por la vergüenza que sentía cuando Rosa se suelta de Ash para caminar a su alrededor examinando sus ropas.

-¿En serio Rosa? ¿Por eso te alteraste?-De tiene el andar de la chica colocándose frente a ella- ¿¡Por la ropa que estoy utilizando!?

-¿A eso le llamas ropa? Ayer estabas decente, ¡hoy pareces una vagabunda!

-En serio que eres una molestia-Castiel se acerca a las chicas acomodando la correa de la funda de su guitarra en su hombro-¿Tanto alboroto por lo que usa Ashley?

-Si tuvieras sentido de la moda sabrías que se ve fatal, Castiel-Cruzándose de manos, Rosalya mira de reojo al pelirrojo para regresar a su amiga-No me quiero imaginar cómo está tu guardarropa.

-Rosa estas exagerando.

-Sí, puede ser una tabla pero alguna ropa le luce.

-Castiel, no me ayudes-Con disgusto miraría al pelirrojo quien se limita a sonreír.

-Claro, a ti te gusta porque no pasas de esas ropas, pero Ashley tiene mucho que demostrar ¡y cuando eso ocurra te arrepentirás de llamarla tabla!

-¡Ok! ¡Fin de la conversación!-Ashley se coloca detrás de Rosa dándole leves empujones entrando al colegio con ella-Vamos Rosa, llegaremos tarde a clases… Nos vemos más tarde Castiel.

-Aja…-Una sonrisa divertida lanzaría Castiel al verlas alejarse para entrar igualmente pero ir al lado contrario de las chicas.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¡Y frente a Castiel!-Incomoda, gritaría la castaña sentando a su amiga en una banda y ponerse ella al frente.

-Porque Castiel te está subestimando… Además la ropa que traes es horrenda

-Pero yo estoy co…-Para cuando quería acabar su frase, la mano de Rosa se posa en su boca.

-Ni lo menciones, nadie esta cómodo con esos harapos

Lanzando un suspiro, la castaña niega con la cabeza mientras gira sus ojos para posteriormente ir a su butaca una vez llega el profesor y los demás alumnos. Posterior a 3 horas, las clases finalizan y cuando Ashley apenas pone un pie fuera de la escuela siente como alguien jala de su camiseta para girarse de golpe.

-¿Ya te ibas sin mí?-Rosalya la mira con una agradable pero sospechosa sonrisa.

-Iba ir a buscarte…-Un poco asustada, Ash retrocede un poco al percatarse de la sonrisa de Rosalya.

-Tranquila amiga mía-Tomando de los hombros la mira decidida-Ese guardarropa cambiara y dejaras de usar esos harapos.

-Creí que haríamos el proyecto…

-O sí, eso también pero tu armario debe ser inspeccionado para darme una idea de que utilizaras

-Esto es plan con maña… De razón insististe que fuera tu compañera.

-Culpable, venga ¿qué esperamos?

Negando con la cabeza, Ashley camina para ser seguida por Rosalya; hicieron una pequeña parada en una cafetería para comprar pastelillos y comerlos mientras trabajaban, para cuando llegan al departamento de Ashley de inmediato Rosa camina a la habitación sorprendiéndose con el decorado del mismo.

-¡Qué lindo! Tiene un toque tan… Tan…

-¿Inusual?-Menciona la castaña entrando detrás de Rosalya dejando su mochila a un lado de la puerta.

-¡Victoriano! Lysandro estaría maravillado si viese tu cuarto-Una pequeña y ahogada risa escapada de los labios de Ashley quien se dirige a su cama y se sienta en el mismo señalando su armario- Welcome to the jungle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la albina abre el armario haciendo un gesto de disgusto al ver que la mayoría de la ropa de Ashley se limitaba al negro, blanco y morado. Tomaba algunos pantalones y camisetas, las que eran de su agrado las dejaba a un lado de Ashley y las que simplemente despreciaba las tiraba al suelo. Durante 30 minutos examino detalladamente cada prenda para dejar a la joven con solo 4 mudas de ropa.

-¡Listo! Misión cumplida

-¿Qué piensas hacer con mi ropa?-Preocupada, Ashley mira como Rosa toma la ropa del suelo y la metía en una bolsa.

-Tranquila, algunas pueden ser modificadas para que se vuelvan algo lindo pero los demás, no servirá ni para la caridad

-No sé si sentirme alagada o insultada-Con sarcasmo la joven se levanta cruzándose de manos y siguiendo a la albina-¿Ya podemos empezar con el trabajo?

-¿Es en serio? El sr. Ferres dijo que era opcional-Haciendo puchero miraría a la castaña quien simplemente arquea una ceja.

-Son para puntos extras, a todos les cae bien alguno.

-¿Nuca te relajas?-Colocando sus manos en sus caderas sonríe de medio labio-Tengo una idea, iremos a la tienda de Leigh y te compraremos un nuevo guardarropa.

-No lo sé Rosa, no me gusta mucho ir de…-Una vez más, la albina interrumpe a la chica pero esta vez porque la toma de la mano y la jala hacía la salida mientras cargaba la bolsa de la ropa que sacó del armario de Ashley.

Cuando salen del edificio, se toparían con el pelirrojo quien al querer hablar simplemente las observaría alejarse, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y lanzando un suspiro, entra al edificio para ir a su departamento. En la tienda, Rosalya entraría con Ashley para ir con un joven de cabellera negra y abrazarlo amorosamente.

-¡Hola cariño! Ya vine y traje a una amiga-Haciéndole una señal a Ashley, la joven se acerca un poco tímida-Te presento a Ashley, la chica del abrigo.

-Es un placer señorita, Rosa y mi hermano me hablaron de ti.

-¿Su hermano?

-¿Ashley?-La voz del albino provocaría que la castaña se gire retrocediendo un poco de la sorpresa.

-L-Lysandro, hola, que bueno verte

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡guardarropa nueva!-Diría la albina dejando la bolsa detrás del mostrados y caminar a los pasillos buscando algo que le quede a Ashley.

-Ya veo, eso explica el entusiasmo de Rosa.

-Sí, se volvió loca cuando me vio con lo que traigo-Al seguir con la mirada a Rosalya, Ashley suspira un poco para girarse de nuevo al joven-Se te extraño en el colegio, ¿sabes?

-¿E-En serio?-Sorprendido y sonrojado, el albino sonríe un poco al escuchar las palabras de la castaña.

-Si es que…

-Te la robo un momento Lyss-Tomando de la muñeca a la joven, Rosalya la jala con ella a los vestidores para que pudiese cambiarse.

-Es como la contaste, y Rosa se lleva muy bien con ella-El joven peli-negro menciona esto al acomodar algunas prendas en la vitrina.

-Tiene un encanto único-Miraría a su hermano con una sonrisa amable para girarse de nuevo y ver como Rosalya le ponía en los brazos a Ashley diferentes prendas.

-Vamos vamos vamos-Dándole empujoncitos en su espalda, Rosalya metería a Ashley al vestidor para después sentarse en un sillón frente al mismo-Pruébate cada uno de los atuendos.

Lysandro se acercaría al lugar y se sentiría junto a Rosalya esperando a que la castaña saliera con el primero conjunto y cuando esto ocurre, las mejillas del joven albino no se resistieron a teñirse de rojo.

Una falda de olanes color negro y cada uno adornado con un encaje, una camiseta que la parte abdominal imitaba un corset y cuya manga llegaba a mitad del antebrazo. Rosalya de inmediato corre a buscar unos zapatos mientras Ashley se miraba al espejo un poco incomoda y tratando de no ver a Lysandro a través del mismo.

-Te ves, hermosa-Sus ojos albinos miraban cálidamente el reflejo de los ojos de Ashley los cuales giran a verlo.

-G-Gracias… Aunque, las faldas no es mucho lo mío…

-¡Tonterías! Mírate, pareces sacada de un libro y estos zapatos darán el toque final.

-¿T-Tacones?

-¿Cuánto mides?-Rosalya le indicaría el sillón para que se sentara.

-1.63… ¿Por qué?

-Lysandro mide 1.82, pontéenlos-Al darle los zapatos a Ashley, está la mira confusa y se los coloca dudosa.

El joven albino al colocarse de pie, le extiende la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantar y posteriormente acercarse al espejo. Ashley no creía lo que estaba usando y se observaría de pies a cabezas hasta que la chica albina la regresa al vestidor para que se siguiera probando los demás conjuntos.

Cuando Ash se probó el último conjunto, se coloca su ropa normal y se sentaba en el sillón recargando su cabeza en el mismo y lanzando un suspiro cansando.

-¡Llevare todo esto a caja!

-Espera Rosalya, no tengo dinero para comprar todo eso-Giraría la cabeza la castaña un poco asustada.

-¡Por favor! Todos se te ven precioso

-Rosalya-Irguiendo su ceja, Ashley se para y se acerca a la caja quitando alguno de los atuendos-Me llevare algunos por el momento, pero no todos, no tengo dinero suficiente.

-Como quieras-Inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de manos Rosalya camina para guardar los otros atuendos pero al ver los zapatos que se había probado los toma y corre de nuevo a la caja a ponerlos.

-¡Esto también Leigh!

-¡ROSALYA!

-No me mires así, lo comprare de mi bolsillo -Al guiñarle el ojo, Ash ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, es un obsequio, no cobrare nada-Leigh sonría amablemente metiendo los zapatos a una caja y guardarlo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ash ayúdame a llevar tus arapos atrás de la tienda.

-Pero si pudiste cargarla desde el departamento

-No estaba cansada como ahora-Un puchero sale de los labios de la castaña para tomar la bolsa y seguirla para dejar la bolsa en una tipo bóveda del lugar.

-Adiós mis bebés

-No seas dramática-Ambas chicas ríen para caminar de nuevo a caja, Ashley miraría el reloj de su celular para exaltarse.

-Vaya, es más tarde de lo que imaginaba, creo que me marcho-Cuando Ashley iba a tomar las bolsas, Lysandro haría esto primero.

-Déjeme acompañarla señorita, no debe andar sola a estas horas.

-G-Gracias-Apenada le sonríe mientras se gira a observar a Leigh y a Rosa-Nos vemos después Rosa y gracias, un placer en conocerte Leigh.

-El placer fue mío, gracias por venir.

-Te llamó mañana para salir, descansa

El joven albino abriría la puerta dejándola pasar primero para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. En el transcurso, Lysandro y Ashley hablaban cálidamente de diferentes temas como sus gustos, disgustos entre otras cosas. Cuando el ambiente se ponía más oscuro, el albino le ofrece el brazo a Ashley quien apenada rodea el mismo y continúan caminando hasta llegar al edificio. Un poco sonrojado, Lysandro la acompañaría hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-Gracias por acompañarme Lys-Al terminar de meter la última bolsa dentro del departamento se gira hacía el chico.

-No fue ningún problema, dulces sueños-El joven albino tomaría la mano de la chica para besar la misma y girarse caminando hacía el elevador.

Sonrojada por dicha acción, Ashley entra a su habitación mirando todas las bolsas lanzando un suspiro para caminar a su habitación y acomodar las mismas en su ropero. Una vez cambiada con un short y una camiseta de tirantes, los cuales usa como pijama, la joven acomodaría todos los atuendos pero al sacar el contenido de una de estas se hallaría el abrigo que observo el otro día, sorprendida, lo mira detenidamente y se la coloca mientras camina a su espejo de cuerpo completo detrás de su puerta.

-Esa Rosalya…-El ruido de piedras chocando contra la puerta de su terraza le llama la atención para cuando se asoma le cayera una pequeña piedra en su frente y observara al pelirrojo molesta-¿¡No estás viendo que ya salí!?

-Llegas tarde señorita-Con voz sarcástica pero un poco molesto, Castiel suelta las demás piedras para cruzarse de manos-Lindo abrigo…

-Ahm, gracias-Se quita el mismo para ponerlo sobre la mesa de un costado y salir cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-No necesito que vigiles mis horas de llegada.

El silencio se apodera del lugar para cuando Ashley se sentaba en el bando del lugar y cruzarse de piernas observando el paisaje nocturno. Castiel suspiraría y se sentaría en su bando igualmente cruzándose de manos.

-Lysandro vino a dejarte, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estaba tocando la guitarra aquí afuera cuando llegaron…-Haciendo una mueca molesta, Castiel gira su rostro observando a la joven.

-Sí, ya era tarde y me acompaño.

-Toda esa ropa… ¿Te la compró él?

-No, la mayoría la compre yo, Rosalya me regalo unos zapatos.

-Oh cierto, que tu guardarropa era un horror para ella-Al recordar la tarde, el pelirrojo lanza una carcajada recargándose en sus rodillas con los brazos-Tu cara fue épica.

-¡Deja de reírte! ¡Fue muy penoso que dijera eso frente a todos!

-Bueno, tu camiseta tenía un escote poco usado…

-Debes de fijarte mucho en eso para decir esos comentarios-Arqueando una ceja miraría al pelirrojo quien se sonroja bufando y recargándose ahora en el respaldo con ambas manos.

-Ok, punto para la tabla.

Ashley ríe divertida para levantarse y mirar la torre Eiffel y lanzar un suspiro tranquila, los minutos transcurren y la chica se levanta del lugar sacudiendo sus ropas un poco.

-Me voy a dormir-Estirando sus manos sobre su cabeza y sonriendo un poco, la castaña se gira a Castiel despidiéndose con la mano-Dulces sueños, Castiel.

-Igual, descansa-El pelirrojo seguiría con la mirada a la castaña hasta que desapareciera dentro de su departamento para mirar la torre Eiffel para recargar el codo derecho en la rodilla, y la barbilla en la mano del mismo lado-Me pregunto si…

Miraría de reojo el departamento de Ashley donde se observa la última luz apagarse dentro de la misma para que una sonrisa divertida aparezca en los labios del joven quien vuelve a mirar la torre y levantarse.

-Bien, está decidido… Mañana será un gran día…


	5. Chapter 5

Esta vez el sol sería el causante de despertar a la joven quien sin dejar de abrazar su cojín de Jack lanza un ligero puchero para abrir lentamente su ojo derecho observando su ventana. Con suma pereza se sienta en su cama echando a un lado las sábanas mientras tallaba sus ojos y lanza un bostezo. Al dirigirse a su guardarropa lanza un suspiro de resignación observando lo nuevos atuendo seleccionados estrictamente por Rosalya.

Toma una camiseta blanca de botones y de manga corta para posteriormente sacar el armario la falda y la camisa que se había probado en la tienda primero. Al dejar dichas prendas en cama dirige su mirada detrás suyo cuando escucha la puerta para de inmediato ir a aquel lugar pero solamente se toparía con un papel doblado que se asomaba por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Y esto?-Al tomarla deshace los dobleces para mirar su interior- "Nos vemos frente a la Eiffel a las 9, no llegues tarde"… ¿Qué?

Confundida mira el papel para dirigirse a la ducha sin antes mirar el reloj de la cocina y notar que faltarían 45 minutos para la hora indicada, dudando si ir o no, la joven se baña para salir envuelta en toallas y caminar a su cuarto donde se cambia y se sienta frente al tocador mirando la hoja de nuevo así como la hora en su despertador, solo le quedaba 30 minutos.

-Sea quien sea, estaré gustosa de golpearle la cara si se trata de una broma-Bufa Ashley buscando los botines que Rosalya le regalo así como el abrigo el cual toma y lo coloca en su brazo para cerrar el departamento y dirigirse a la salida.

Al no conocer el lugar, se sentiría intimidada por lo que al entrar a un taxi miraría curiosa los paisajes que se presentaban; una vez abajo del taxi, Ashley camina un poco mirando sus alrededores confundida hasta llegar a los pies de la tan famosa torre Eiffel. Levantando por completo la mirada sonríe un poco al quedarse maravillada, era cierto lo que se dice, la realidad supera la ficción.

-Llegas tarde, dije a las 9-Girando el rostro, se toparía con aquella melena roja de Castiel quien se acerca metiendo sus manos al chaleco que estaba usando.

-¿No era más fácil decírmelo de frente?-Arquea una ceja la chica mirándolo y cruzarse de brazos.

-Estuve mucho tiempo tocando a tu puerta, tus ronquidos de seguro no te dejaban oír-Ladea el rostro Castiel.

-Y-Yo no ronco-Levemente sonrojada se encoge de hombros suspirando y caminando hacía la dirección contrario del joven.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- Castiel corre hacía la chica para tomarla del brazo y girarla hacía él.

-Si solo me citaste para burlarte de mí en el colegio tienes tiempo de sobra.

-No te cite para eso.

-¿Entonces?

Castiel lanzaría un suspiro soltando a la chica frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras la mirada la desvía al lado diestro de su posición, la joven castaña al notar esto ladeara su cabeza un tanto curiosa.

-Voy a enseñarte la ciudad-Por fin mencionaría el joven con un tono cortante.

-¿Ah?-Sorprendida por tal respuesta, la castaña se reincorpora con una sonrisa divertida-Pues, gracias, que amable de tu parte.

-Si si, ya vámonos-La toma del mano un tanto brusco para caminar ambos a la par.

Castiel se las arreglaría para poder recorrer parte de la ciudad en poco tiempo al mismo tiempo que Ashley disfrutaba el paseo, quien en verdad, parecía una pequeña niña en una enorme juguetería. La joven castaña se detendría mirando un puente el cual estaría adornado con candados, al acercarse a uno leía los nombres de una pareja y sonríe de medio labio.

-¿Y esto?-Miraría sobre su hombro al pelirrojo quien hace un gesto de disgusto.

-Es el puente de artes, pero los enamorados lo utilizan para sus tonterías-Cuando el joven decía esto, una pareja pasaría a un lado de él con disgusto por sus palabras, el pelirrojo al notar esto frunce el ceño- ¿Algún problema? ¡Es mi opinión personal!

-Oye tranquilo-Al alejarse un poco miraría el largo del lugar observando los miles de candados que adornaban el sitio- ¿Y que se supone que hacen?

-Ya te dije, tonterías…

-No eres un gran guía que digamos-Lo miraría inflando sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué te interesa este tipo de cosas?-Al cruzarse de manos mira hacía el río serio-Se dice que si se escribe el nombre de la pareja en el candado, lo ponen aquí y lanzan la llave al río, su amor será eterno.

La joven miraría los candados curiosa y sonríe de medio labio mirando a Castiel colocando sus manos detrás de ella.

-¿Colocamos uno?

-¿¡Qué diablos dices!?-Castiel lo miraría incomodo con un ligero sonrojo mientras la castaña reía por su reacción.

-Es una broma, tranquilízate-Al pasar junto a él le saca la lengua divertida alejándose del lugar.

-Es una tonta-Susurraría Castiel para sí mismo con una ligera sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda y miraba los candados.

-Señor guía, ¿podemos seguir con el recorrido?

-Ya voy, será cobro extra por hacerme esa bromita-Diría divertido el pelirrojo al ponerse a la par de la joven y seguir caminando.

Ambos jóvenes se detendrían en una fuente de sodas para descansar un momento, Castiel ordenaría una malteada de chocolate y Ashley uno de fresa. Charlarían por un momento en lo que sus pies descasaban lo suficiente para poder recoger el resto del lugar.

-Así que tocas la guitarra… Y el "juan penas" era yo-Ríe divertido el pelirrojo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo sí puedo tocar una canción completa ¿sabes?

-¿A si? ¿Cuál? ¿La foca Simona?

-De Coldplay para tu información-Arquea la ceja derecha dándole un sorbo a su bebida orgullosa por lo dicho.

-Bueno, no me sorprende, tu despertador tiene buena música.

-A pesar de poner música cuando trato de dormir, igual tienes buen gusto, si no, ya te abría roto la ventana con un zapato-Ríe divertida observando la reacción de Castiel el cual se limitaba a una sonrisa y arquear una ceja.

-¿Vamos a seguir caminando o te vas a poner de princesa?

-Solo paguemos y sigamos, ¿sí? Aun no me muestras la biblioteca del lugar.

-Ha no, olvídate de que vayamos ahí, ese no es mi estilo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Ambos jóvenes sonríen divertidos y al pagar saldrían del lugar caminando por el resto de la tarde. Cuando la noche comenzaba a caer y el ambiente se ponía frío, Ashley no dudaría en ponerse el abrigo abrochando el mismo hasta mitad del pecho.

-Vaya que si eres delicada-Menciona el pelirrojo mirándola de reojo mientras caminaban de regreso a la torre Eiffel el cual no se encontraba ya tan lejos de su localización.

-De donde vengo hace más calor que frío-La chica lanzaría un bostezo ligero y lo miraría de reojo-Con esta caminando ya hicimos el ejercicio del día.

-Si ya creo, no había recorrido la ciudad así antes, solamente iba a un lugar y regresaba.

-Te perdías de mucho entonces…

-Sí, pero no es divertido cuando estas solo en cambio en compañía….-Castiel se detendría y terminaba de abrochar el abrigo de la joven y le acomodaba el cuello del mismo-Se te pasa el tiempo más rápido.

-L-Lo sé…-Desvía la mirada la joven levemente sonrojada por la acción de Castiel quien ya había detenido un taxi.

-Andando-Ashley subiría primero siendo seguida por Castiel.

En el transcurso del viaje, la castaña se había quedado dormida y esto lo nota Castiel cuando la cabeza de la joven se recarga en su hombro. Castiel sonrojado un poco, sonríe de medio labio y niega con la mano; cuando llegan a su destino, Castiel despertaría a Ashley quien entre sueños caminaba al elevador.

-Vas a caerte si vas así -Mencionaría el pelirrojo un tanto serio.

-Ya despertare… Tengo que acomodar las cosas para la escuela…

-Diablos…-Cuando llegaban a sus puertas, Castiel buscaba sus llaves en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

-Fue divertido, gracias-Menciona una ya más despierta Ashley mirando al joven cálidamente con una sonrisa-No eres tan pesado como asimilas ser.

-No te emociones, solo quise ser amable

-En ese caso, estas siendo muy amable conmigo-Menciona la chica antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla sonriendo-Descansa.

El pelirrojo por la acción de la joven, abriría sus ojos por completo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas para girar la mirada hacía la puerta de la joven que se cerraba detrás de ella. Una sonrisa aparecería en sus labios antes de pasar a su departamento y echar las llaves a un lado cuando se deja caer al sillón aun sonriendo mirando el techo. Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Ashley, la joven miraría el suelo sonrojada al reaccionar, a penas, lo que había hecho. Se dejaría caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos y ocultando su rostro entre los peluches y cojines.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven saldría lista para ir al colegio de su departamento para tomarse con Castiel quien la esperaría recargado en su puerta; al recordar lo de la noche anterior se sonroja levemente y camina evitando hacer contacto con Castiel quien sin decir palabra alguna la seguiría hasta salir del edificio, topándose ambos, con el joven albino quien al verlos juntos se tornaría un poco serio.

-Hey hermano, al fin te dejas ver-Menciona el pelirrojo saludándolo.

-Estaba ayudando a Leigh, ¿Rosalya no te dijo?

-Si me lo dijo lo olvide

-¿Está todo bien Lysandro?

-Si no es na….da-El albino al mirar bien a Ashley, se sorprendería por el atuendo que llevaba.

Una camiseta manga corta blanca desabotonado a la altura de las clavículas, un pantalón que cubría el abdomen y marcaba su figura y tenía un total de 6 botando adornando la parte abdominal más unas botas que le hacían juego al pantalón. Lysandro sonríe al verla pero Castiel al notar esto miraría a ambos jóvenes de reojo y tosería un poco llamando su atención.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí parados o nos vamos?-Al decir esto comienza a caminar siendo seguido por ambos jóvenes.

Al llegar, Rosalya miraría de lejos el atuendo que Ashley portaba para correr hacía ella y abrazarla emocionada. La joven se sostendría por suerte con solamente sus piernas mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-¡Ves cómo te ves más hermosa ahora!-La albina se gira a Castiel quien con mirada molesta observaba la escena-¿Ahora te arrepientes de como la llamaste?

-Rosa, por favor-Menciona la castaña observándola divertida mientras caminaban al interior, pero la albina se detendría al ver al albino quedarse en la puerta observando su libreta.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?-Miraría a su cuñado un poco preocupada cuando este de golpe cierra la libreta y mira a la joven.

-No es nada solo… Repasaba unos temas-Al decir esto, mete la libreta en su mochila y entra sin más retraso.

Las clases serían normales como de costumbre, inclusive se podría decir que aburridas. El almuerzo estaría tranquilo y Ashley se la había pasado con sus amigas quienes no dejaban de elogiar su nuevo atuendo, sobre todo Rosalya quien insistiría en que comprara los atuendos que había dejado.

-Aprovechando que entraste en el teme Rosalya, los botines son lindos pero no debiste agregar el abrigo.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes, el abrigo azul marino con toques dorados.

-¡Oh! Ese abrigo, ahm… Chicas, denos un minuto-Rosalya se levantaría y toma del brazo a Ash alejándose del lugar donde comían-Yo no metí ese abrigo a la bolsa.

-Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quien fue?-Rosalya tomaría de los hombros a la chica para girarla en dirección donde Lysandro estaría sentado escribiendo en su libreta-¿L-Lysandro?

-Así es, el día que miraste e abrigo en la vitrina, Lyss estaba en el otro de la vitrina y bueno, fue muy obvio que se notó que te gusto ese abrigo.

Ashley miraría atentamente a Lysandro sin poder evitar sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Rosalya reiría al ver su reacción para regresar junto con ella con sus demás compañeras para terminar el almuerzo y poder proseguir con las últimas horas de clase.

Había sido el día más calmado para Ashley ya que no había señal de Amber y sus amigas por ningún lado, y si había ido, no se molestaron en mostrar sus caras. Ashley encargaría su mochila con Rosalya ya que había olvidado algo en su casillero y simplemente quería ir rápido por ello, cuando regresaba con una libreta en la mano apenas llamaría la atención de sus amigas cuando globos llenos de agua comienzan a caerle encima.

Justo cuando el primer globo de agua cae, Castiel y Lysandro estarían saliendo del colegio. Ashley se limitaría a cerrar los ojos y poner sus manos sobre su cabeza una vez soltara la libreta, cuando los globos dejaron de caer, Ashley levantaría levemente el rostro observando su alrededor respirando alterada y temblando no solo de frío, también de enojo.

Castiel enfurecido se da la vuelta corriendo para subir las escaleras en busca del o los responsables. Mientras él hacía esto, Ashley se abraza a sí misma y esperaba las carcajadas de los otros estudiantes pero cuando alguien estaba dispuesto de hacerlo, la mirada fulminante de Lysandro fue suficiente para que este se mantuviera callado. El joven albino al acercarse a Ashley se retiraría su abrigo y ponérselo en los hombros a la chica quien giraba un poco la cabeza para poderlo mirar; Lysandro entendería perfectamente lo que Ashley quería decir con esos ojos húmedos por lo cual la abraza y camina fuera de la escuela.

-Melody, llevaremos a Ash a su departamento, avísenos si saben quién fue-Rosalya acomodaría su mochila en su hombro para cargar firmemente la de Ashley mientras mencionaba esto.

-No creo que sea difícil descifrarlo-Diría Melody alzando la mirada de donde habían lanzado los globos.

-Llámenos si necesitan algo-Después de estas palabras de Violeta, Rosalya afirma con la cabeza para apresurar el paso y alcanzar a Lysandro.

El pelirrojo al derrapar su calzado en el suelo se toparía con Amber, Li y Charlotte que no paraban de reír por lo ocurrido, sus manos estaban mojadas por lo que era más que obvio, que ellas fueron las causantes.

-Ustedes... ¡Brujas asquerosas!-Gritaría Castiel presionando sus puños acercándose a ellas.

Amber y sus amigas alteradas se daban vuelta para correr por el otro lado del pasillo pero no se esperaban toparse con Kim, Iris y Nathaniel quienes se acercarían a ellas enfurecidos para tomar del brazo a Amber y sus compañeras.

-¡Ouch! Me estas lastimando Nathaniel-Amber haría un gesto de dolor por la fuerza que su hermano la tomaba del brazo.

-Siéntete agradecida porque solo sea tu brazo-Menciona el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Van a pagar por lo que hicieron-La morena empujaría a Charlotte para que caminara mientras Melody hacía lo mismo con Li.

Castiel se haría a un lado para dejarlos pasar y los seguiría, quería procurar que recibieran su castigo. En el departamento de Ashley, Lysandro prepararía una bebida calienta para la castaña mientras Rosalya le ayudaba a secarse el pelo en su habitación; Ashley yacía sentada en el banco de su tocador y Rosalya parada detrás de ella.

-Quisiera estrangular a la que hizo esto, te apuesto que fue esa bruja de Amber-Obviamente la voz de Rosalya daba a entender su enojo.

Ashley sin decir palabra alguna miraría el suelo hasta que Rosa dejaba la toalla a un lado y miraba su alrededor mientras Lysandro entraba con una taza de té y lo colocaba en el tocador frente a ella.

-Supongo que tu secadora está en el baño, iré a buscarlo, Lyss cuídala, no me tardo.

Cuando Rosalya saldría del cuarto, Lysandro miraría el rostro de la joven, en especial sus ojos que estarían brillosos y tenían un ligero temblor. Frotaría la espalda de la chica hasta que esta giraba levemente su rostro hacía el albino.

-Deja que tus sentimientos salgan; podría hacerte mal guardarte todo lo que sientes ahora, Ashley-Lysandro con rostro serio mencionaría esto al detener su mano en la espalda de Ashley.

-Siempre he podido aguantar-Una voz temblorosa sale de los labios de la joven mirando la bebida.

-Anda, llora… No podría juzgarte si lo haces-Lysandro tomaría la mano de la joven para llamar su atención para que lo mirase.

La joven al verlo directamente a los ojos presiona su labio inferior tratando de aguantar pero sus lágrimas la traicionarían y Ashley abrazaría a Lysandro quien corresponde el abrazo y acaricia su cabello. Rosalya cuando entra a la habitación y ver esta escena no evitaría sonreír un poco con ternura para salir del cuarto en silencio; no quería arruinar el momento entre ambos jóvenes.


	6. Chapter 6

El llanto de Ashley se detendría para separarse de Lysandro sollozando un poco, el joven secaría sus lágrimas con sus pulgares cuando sostiene el rostro de la chica pero este se quedaría congelado cuando escucha a Rosalya entrar.

-Lo tenías muy bien escondido Ashley-Fingiendo como si no hubiese visto nada, se acerca al conector cerca del tocador de la joven-Gracias Lysandro, todo un caballero como siempre.

-Yo… Estaré afuera-Su flequillo ocultaría sus ojos como parte de su sonrojado rostro.

Ash lo seguiría con la mirada cuando sale de su habitación y lanza un suspiro cuando escucha la puerta principal cerrarse. Cuando se da la vuelta solo se encontraría con el rostro de Rosalya quien le sonríe de manera picara y con una ceja arqueada.

-Y bien Julieta… ¿Tu romeo ha secado las lágrimas como se debe o debo llamarlo de nuevo?-Estas palabras simplemente provocarían un sonrojo en la joven quien negaba con la cabeza-En ese caso, terminare de secarte el cabello para que puedas descansar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la castaña desvía la mirada mientras Rosalya hacía lo propio con el cabello de la joven para dejarlo lo más seco que pudiese.

Lysandro estaría recargado por la parte de afuera de la puerta de Ashley con una sonrisa cálida en sus ojos y sus ojos desbordaban un brillo peculiar, desde que la joven había llegado al colegio no había podido estar así de cerca de ella, simplemente la observaba de lejos o miraba el dibujo cuando no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella. Los pasos de Castiel acercarse harían que Lyss girara la cabeza separándose de la puerta.

-¿Cómo está?-Un poco serio, el pelirrojo miraría al albino al abrir la puerta de su departamento para solo lanzar su mochila dentro y volver a cerrar el mismo.

-Más tranquila, Rosa ahora le está ayudando a secarse bien, ¿Pudiste descubrir quién fue?

-¿Quién más sería? La idiota de Amber, al fin su hermano hizo algo bien y se las arregló para que la suspendieran el resto de la semana-Metiendo las manos en sus pantalones, Castiel mira hacía la puerta de la joven.

-Sera una semana tranquila para ella-Al decir esto, Lysandro lanzaría un suspiro cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad.

La puerta se abriría y ambos jóvenes de golpe se girarían al mismo esperando ver a Ashley pero quien saldría del departamento sería Rosa lanzando un suspiro aliviado acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, ya llegaste Castiel ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Amber, será suspendida por el resto de la semana

-Una paliza no caería mal tampoco

-Rosa…-Lysandro pronuncia arqueando una ceja haciendo un gesto incomodo con sus palabras.

-¿Qué?-Sonriendo divertida la chica cierra la puerta por fin.

-¿Y Ashley?

-Oh, se quedó dormida, desahogarse le hizo bien… Parece que nunca lo había hecho-Al decir esto miraría de reojo a Lysandro guiñándole el ojo y comenzar a caminar.

El albino desvía la mirada sonrojado pero con una leve sonrisa al recordar aquella escena, se despediría de Castiel para seguir a la joven. Pero este último los seguiría con la mirada al notar el guiño para posteriormente mirar la puerta de la joven lanzando un suspiro y entrar a su departamento.

Al día siguiente, Ashley llegaría al colegio frotándose sus ojos con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda acomodaría su pelo. Esta vez utilizaría unos jeans, converse, camisa de tirantes y sobre esta una camiseta de tela transparente negra. Sus amigas correrían a ella preocupadas para ver su estado de ánimo pero Ashley simplemente respondería con una sonrisa amplia.

Cuando el almuerzo comenzaba, Nathaniel camina hacía el lugar donde estaba Ash con sus amigas.

-Me alegro ver que estés bien Ashley, ayer estaba que explotaba del enojo por lo que hizo Amber.

-Gracias Nath, pero ya estoy bien, hay que dejar ese tema por la paz.

-Si tienes razón… Melody.

-¿Si, Nath?-Emocionada la chica, mira al rubio con un brillo en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Ya te aseguraste de que Peggy no hablara?

-Más que asegurado-La chica levantaría su pulgar al decir esto para cuando Nathaniel se iba.

-Uy Nath-Le menciona Kim mirando a la chica con una sonrisa pícara provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

-¿Hablar sobre qué Melody?-Ashley miraría a su amiga antes de llevarse un trozo de pollo a la boca.

-Es una sorpresa que sé que una persona saltara y gritara como una loca cuando se entere.

Todas las chicas se mirarían entre ellas por las palabras de Melody quien sin mencionar más seguiría comiendo. En las últimas horas de clase, mientras el profesor Ferres explicaba la clase de biología la bocina se encendería para dejar escuchar la voz de la directora.

-Atención alumnos, después de unas votaciones, los profesores hemos seleccionado el tema que se llevara a cabo para el baile de primavera

-¿Baile de primavera?-Susurraría la castaña mirando la bocina arqueando una ceja.

-El tema propuesto por la señorita Rosalya, ha sido seleccionado como tema principal para el baile, por lo tanto todos los alumnos deben venir vestidos… Como en la época victoriana, así es, el tema fue fiesta de máscaras.

Al escuchar eso, Rosa saltaría de su asiento gritando y saltando de la emoción; algunos del aula la mirarían extrañados mientras que, los que principalmente la conocían, reirían al ver su reacción.

-Los preparativos ya han comenzado, así que esperen el baile este sábado y no olviden llevar una pareja, buena tarde alumnos.

-S-señorita Rosalya, tome asiento por favor-Trataría de llamar la atención el Señor Ferres haciendo un esfuerzo en vano.

-¡No puedo creerlo, mi tema fue seleccionado, Melody eres mala por guardar esto!

-Tenía que ser una sorpresa.

-¡Y vaya que lo fue!-Volvería a saltar y gritar emocionada Rosalya haciendo así el cierre del colegio ya que la campana que daba fin a las clases sonaba.

Todos los alumnos saldrían hablando sobre el tema, a quien invitarían y que se pondrían. Ashley al cerrar su casillero gira su mirada observando a Castiel y Lysandro acercándose, el pelirrojo se notaría realmente molesto mientras que Lyss lo miraba con una ceja arqueada pero una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Parece que eres el único aguafiestas aquí, Castiel-Menciona la joven acomodando su mochila en el hombro.

-¿¡No me digas que a ti también te gustan esas ridiculeces de bailes!?

-No soy gran fan, de hecho, nunca he ido a una-Se encoge de hombro Ashley sonriendo apenada.

-Es una lástima que tan bella dama no haya asistido a uno-El comentario ruboriza a la joven y hace que Castiel se ponga más enfadado.

-¡Solo es un baile! ¡No entiendo porque todo el mundo se lo toma tan en serio!-Al decir esto comienza a caminar a la salida murmurando con enojo.

-Hoy sí que está enfadado-Dice entre dientes Ashley observando cómo se alejaba para girar a Lysandro-Por cierto, Lyss…

-Dime-Menciona el albino al comenzar a caminar a paso tranquilo junto con la chica.

-Gracias por lo de ayer y… Por el abrigo-Se vuelve a encoger de hombros sonriendo sonrojada.

-No agradezcas, estaría encantado de volverlo a hacer.

Al intercambiar sonrisas, Lysandro se sonroja de igual manera y se detiene observando a la chica alejarse hasta que esta se detiene igualmente antes de salir del área del colegio.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Me preguntaba…-Desviando la mirada hacía otra dirección nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿Si?

-Ahm, olvídelo, mañana se lo diré con mayor calma-Al alzar el rostro, Lysandro le sonríe a la chica hasta acercarse a ella.

-Como gustes, bueno… Que tengas buena tarde.

Lysandro se despediría de la joven pero al dar unos cuantos pasos, se detendría para mirarla sobre su hombro hasta que un ruido de garganta llama su atención.

-¿Y bien?-Rosalya lo miraría parándose de puntas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste?-Se cruzaría de brazos la chica observando a Lysandro enfadada-Alguien más le podría preguntar y sería tarde.

-Se lo preguntare sin falta mañana, es solo que… No sabía cómo decírselo ahora.

-Aaw, tranquilo Lyss, no creo que te rechace, eres el príncipe azul que ella está esperando-Le guiña el ojo antes de comenzar a caminar juntos-Vamos, Leigh nos espera.

En el departamento, Ashley escucharía las piedras chocar de nuevo contra su puerta pero antes de salir se cubre la cabeza para evitar el incidente del otro día. Al salir observaría un Castiel molesto, para variar.

-¿En serio planeas ir a esa cosa?

-No creo ir, no sé bailar y no creo que alguien me invite-Menciona la joven cruzándose de manos-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que vaya o no?

-Mejor así, te evitas el problema de perder tiempo.

-O tú te evitas el problema de ponerte celoso por nada-Al decir esto, Ashley arquea una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿¡Celoso!? ¿¡Yo!? ¡Estas locas, estas delirando! ¿¡De quien me pondría celoso!? Me largo de aquí, voy a darle de comer a Demonio-Castiel entra a su departamento alterado pero con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios-Celoso yo, si claro, está loca.

Por dicha acción, Ashley ríe un poco antes de entrar a su departamento y comenzar a hacer sus deberes escolares. Al estar guardando sus libros su celular comenzaría a sonar para contestar de inmediato.

-¿Hola?

-Ashley, habla Rosalya, ¿crees que puedas venir a la tienda de Leigh?

-¿Ahora?-Al mirar el reloj, Ashley calcularía la hora de ida y de regreso-Claro, en unos minutos estoy haya.

-¡Excelente! Acá te espero.

Cuando cuelga el teléfono, la joven busca sus converse para salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando Ashley sale del edificio, Castiel estaría en su terraza observando cómo se alejaba, con un rostro un tanto preocupado lanzaría un suspiro cerrando sus ojos para posteriormente sentarse y acariciar a su perro que se encontraba a un lado.

Al llegar a la tienda de Leigh y entrar al mismo, la chica observaría a su alrededor en busca de su amiga así como de Lysandro.

-Ashley, hola-Menciona el joven de cabellera negra acercándose al mostrador.

-Hola Leigh, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien gracias ¿buscas a Lysandro?

-D-De hecho busco a Rosalya-Por la pregunta del joven, Ashley no evitaría sonrojarse con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de disimular.

-Ya veo, Rosa está en la parte de atrás en el taller, adelante pasa con confianza.

-Gracias.

Al recorrer un largo pasillo, Ashley tocaría un par de veces la puerta del taller para abrir el mismo y asomarse un poco en busca de su amiga quien estaría sentada en una mesa de dibujo al parecer, diseñando un vestido.

-Hola Rosa.

-¡Ash! ¡Hola!

Al entrar, la joven se acerca a la mesa y observa el diseño de los vestidos sonriendo admirada, así como las muestras de tela que tendría un lado Rosalya.

-¿Son encargos?

-Algo así, son ideas que de pronto me llegaron.

-Y si no los plasmas en papel se irán para siempre

-¡Exacto! ¿Te gustan, verdad?

-Sí, son muy lindos los diseños.

-¡Me alegro! Uno de estos será tu vestido ¿sabes?

-¿M-Mi vestido? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿No oíste a la directora? Dijo que teníamos que ir vestidos concuerde a la época, no iras con pantalones eso es seguro.

-Rosa, ni siquiera sé si voy a ir.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno, sonara tonto pero, nadie me ha invitado.

-O tranquilízate por eso, estoy segura que te invitara la persona menos pensada.

-Ni siquiera se bailar.

-No quiero oír ningún pretexto más señorita, ahora párate derecha que debo tomar tus medidas-Rosalya sacaría una cinta métrica mientras se coloca de pie.

-Pe-Pero Rosa, te dije que…

-¡Derecha dije!

Ashley, como en escuela militar, obedecería de inmediato colocándose totalmente recta mientras rosa le tomaba las medidas. Al momento que Rosa anotaba las medidas en su libreta caminaría en busca de tela.

-Tengo tantas idead, tengo que hacer un vestido hermoso.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte Rosalya pero si lo haces y nadie me invita ¿no será esfuerzo perdido?

-No porque aunque no te inviten iras-Le contesta la chica mientras toma un rollo de tela blanca y lo acerca a una mesa amplia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Traducción, no aceptaras un no como respuesta.

-Así es mi querida amiga-Extendería la tela en la mesa mientras marcaba un diseño en el mismo.

-Por cierto, Rosa… ¿Dónde está Lysandro?

-¡Huy!-Se gira para mirarla pícaramente al igual que su sonrisa.

-¡S-Solo te hice una pregunta!-Se sonroja por completo presionando sus puños.

-Tranquila Julieta, tu Romeo este en su casa descansando.

-Deja de llamarme Julieta-Cruzándose de manos pero aun sonrojada, Ashley la mira frunciendo el ceño.

Las chicas pasarían más tiempo hablando hasta que Ashley decide regresar a su departamento. Al llegar al edificio y cuando la puerta del elevador se abre, se toparía con Castiel quien sorprendido la observa y rodea.

-Castiel, ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Qué? No, todo está bien, solo tengo que ir a comprar algo y… ¡Adiós!-El pelirrojo pasaría a un costado de ella corriendo hasta salir del edificio dejando a Ashley confundida.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?-Después de estar en el elevador y entrar a su departamento, la chica acomodaría sus útiles escolares para posteriormente ducharse.

Sentada en su habitación, trataría de secar bien su pelo con la toalla pero la imagen de Lysandro y de ella abrazados volvería a su cabeza por lo cual agita la misma para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo; hasta que escuchar la puerta del departamento de Castiel cerrarse.

Se asomaría un poco por su terraza observando las luces encendidas del departamento de Castiel, la forma de actuar del pelirrojo cuando se topó con él ese día la había dejado un poco inquieta. La chica desvía la mirada hacía su frente observando la torre Eiffel a lo lejos y recordar el paseo que tuvo con el pelirrojo hasta cuando el acomodo su abrigo; al igual que cuando recordó la escena con Lysandro, la chica agita su cabeza para eliminar el recuerdo pero esto sería difícil cuando vuelve a mirar hacía la terraza de Castiel y observar el mismo mirándola con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja arqueada.

Sonrojándose un poco se despide levemente con la mano tratando de disimular, Castiel corresponde la despedida para simplemente ver como Ashley entraba y apagaba todas las luces.

La mañana siguiente en el colegio, todo era un caos a pesar de que Amber no estaba en el colegio. Los alumnos estaban como locos buscando a su pareja para el baile incomodando con esto a Ashley ya que observaba a las chicas emocionadas cuando las habían invitado así como rostros decepcionados igualmente.

-Todo un circo-Susurra la chica para sí misma cuando la campana suena dándole inicio al descanso.

Al salir al patio, Ashley lanzaría un gran suspiro aliviado al salir de ese ambiente tan agitado que se había formado. Miraría a su alrededor buscando algo, o a alguien para ser exactos pero al no encontrar nada suspira para caminar hacía una de las bancas del jardín.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-La voz de Castiel provendría de atrás de Ashley quien se gira de golpe observándolo.

-Me asustaste-Colocando su mano en el pecho respirando hondo para mirarlo frunciendo el ceño pero la expresión de Castiel provocaría que su gesto cambiara de inmediato-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas, bueno… Rojo…

-Por supuesto que no, es… Es… ¡Es el reflejo de mi cabello!

-¿El reflejo de tu cabello?

-Sí, así es-Se cruzaría de manos el chico mirando a otro lado-Ya sabes, la luz, el color de mi pelo, es normal

-¿Si sabes que es una excusa muy gastada?

-¿Si sabes que no me interesa?

-Bueno, si no es nada... Creo que iré a co…

-¡No espera!

-¿Qué ocurre?

Castiel respiraría hondo observando nervioso a todos lados para terminar mirando fijamente a Ashley. Presionaría ambos puños mientras presionaba sus ojos como su mandíbula, pero cuando abre sus ojos lanza un suspiro y mira de nuevo los ojos de la chica quien un poco nerviosa lo miraba de igual manera.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?


	7. Chapter 7

**La canción que va a interpretar Lysandro es de Pablo Alborán [Creo que todas las canciones que cante Lys serán de él xD] Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

En las siguientes horas de clases, Ashley no estaría poniendo nada de atención a las mismas ya que su cabeza estaría dando vueltas desde el descanso.

Aquella escena se repetiría una y otra vez en su mente tratando de encontrar el truco, intentaba descubrir si era una de sus típicas bromas; pero la mirada que Castiel le había hecho era lo que le negaba la posibilidad de que fuese una broma.

-Flash Back-

Aquella proposición de Castiel dejaría sorprendida a Ashley quien fuerza una sonrisa en sus labios, un tanto nerviosa.

-Muy gracioso señor "no me gustan los bailes"-Ashley le daría un leve empujón pero cuando su mano estaba a punto de separarse del pecho de Castiel, este lo toma de inmediato aun observándola.

-No es una broma…-Estrechando la mano de Ashley contra su pecho mientras lo presionaba, Castiel acorta distancia entre él y la chica para susurrarle-Lo preguntare una vez más…

-¿C-Castiel?

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Y-Yo… Bueno, yo…-Los nervios traicionan a Ashley quien se suelta del joven y se aleja observándolo sonrojada-Te respondo más tarde, t-tengo cosas que hacer…

-¿No puedes responder ahora?-El tono del pelirrojo claramente era molesto pero era solamente un camuflaje para ocultar su preocupación por la respuesta.

-N-No, no puedo… Lo siento-La chica corre hacía la entrada pero antes de ingresar al colegio se gira observando al chico-Te contestare al salir.

-Fin flash back-

El trance de Ashley es interrumpida cuando el sonido de la campana anuncia el cabio de clase, por lo cual sin ganas, toma sus cuadernos y camina hacía su casillero de nuevo perdida entre sus pensamientos. Por su descuido tropezaría con otro estudiante quien al tratar de no caer, se sostiene de un casillero, pero Ashley no correría con la misma suerte, ya caería encima de algo… Mejor dicho, de alguien.

-Ouch… Eso fue vergonzoso-Cuando abre sus ojos la joven, se toparía con los ojos bi color y el rostro sonrojado de Lysandro de quien estaría encima.

-¿E-Estas bien?

-¡L-Lysandro!-Sin pensarlo más, la chica se hace a un lado gateando un par de veces para alejarse con un rostro completamente sonrojado-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿No te hiciste daño?

-N-No, tranquila pero… ¿Tu no estas dañada?-Al sentarse para después ponerse de pie y sacudir un poco sus ropas, le extiende la mano a la joven aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Ashley toma la mano del albino para mirar a otra dirección avergonzada al tomar las libretas que Lysandro se había tomado la molestia de recoger. Los estudiantes que habían presenciado esa escena se alejarían riendo un poco para entrar al salón de su próxima clase, cuando Ashley iba a ser lo propio, Lysandro la toma del hombro para que la joven detuviera su andar.

-Espera por favor.

-¿Qué sucede Lys?

-Me preguntaba-Al respirar hondo, con una sonrisa cálida al igual que su mirada, el albino toma una de las manos de la joven-Me preguntaba si tan bella dama quisiera acompañarme al baile

Las libretas de Ashley volverían a caer mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, sorprendida observaba como el albino se acercaba a ella igualmente sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo la castaña.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-S-si, es solo que… Yo… -Se tambalearía un poco provocando que Lysandro la tomase de los hombros preocupado-No me siento bien…

-Te llevaré a la enfermería, tranquila.

En la enfermería, Lysandro sentaría en una de las camas a la joven para que la enfermera escolar revisara a Ashley mientras el albino la miraba ansioso como preocupado, la enfermera haría que la chica se recostara mientras sonreía a Lysandro cuando se reincorpora.

-Estará bien, con la pastilla que le di se calmara… Estaba muy estresada ye so le provoco la molestia, pero nada de que preocuparse-Al mirar a la chica de reojo quien se había quedado rápidamente dormida ríe un poco-Tiene suerte de tener un novio que se preocupa.

-Oh no, no somos pareja-Las mejillas de Lysandro se tornan rojizas por aquel comentario pero una sonrisa no dudaría en dibujarse en sus labios.

-Oh bueno, un pequeña confusión… Iré a buscar algo, cuídela mientras regreso, no tardare.

El silencio gobierna el lugar cuando la enfermera sale. Lysandro se acerca a la cama para sentarse a la orilla de la misma mientras despejaba el rostro de Ashley de unos mechones que cubrían el mismo; Lysandro al observarla tan tranquila, lanzaría un suspiro con el cual le daría fuerza para acercarse lentamente al rostro de la joven.

El rostro del joven estaría tan cerca con el de Ashley que el respiro de ambos se volverían uno solo, cuando al parecer los labios de Lysandro se fundirían con los de la castaña, estos suben hasta la frente de la joven dándole un cálido y dulce beso para que Lys se alejara de nuevo para arroparla hasta que la enfermera regresa.

-Listo joven Lysandro-La mujer le extendería la mano con un papel, el cual, Lysandro tomaría observando el mismo-Es una constancia, déselo a los profesores para que sepan que la señorita está aquí.

-¿Despertara pronto?

-Lo más probable que para la hora de salida ya estará despierta, no se preocupe está en buenas manos-Con dichas palabras, el albino sale sin antes mirar de nuevo a la joven.

Cuando Lysandro entra a su aula y le entrega la constancia al profesor, se dirige a su lugar para sentarse y girar su mirada a Castiel quien solamente con su mirada le daba a entender a Lys la duda que tenía.

-Se sintió mal, pero para la salida ya estará bien-Le susurra el albino para evitar problemas con el profesor.

-Ha actuado muy rara hoy… Como si algo la asustara.

-Si, tal vez le ocurrió algo antes de venir al colegio...

-¿Tienen algo que comentar con la clase Castiel, Lysandro?

Ambos jóvenes reaccionarían alzando la mirada y negando con la cabeza de manera coordinada para que el profesor continuara con el tema. Castiel hace un gesto molesto una vez que el profesor se daba la vuelta para recargar sus manos en el pupitre mientras Lysandro sonríe divertido por lo ocurrido.

Finalizan las clases y Ashley al salir a los pasillos sería recibida por sus amigas quienes la rodeaban para ver su estado. La castaña ríe al ver los gestos de sus compañeras mientras caminaban hacía la salida.

-¡Hey, quieta ahí!-Gritaría el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba cargando algunas libretas sobre su brazo para cuando llega con Ashley entregarle los mismos-Luego andas llorando por tus apuntes.

-G-Gracias, Castiel-Al tomarlos y llevarlos a su mochila, vuelve a mirar a Castiel con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-Sobre tu pregunta, yo…

-¿En serio lo pensaste?-Arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa divertida, Castiel observaría a la joven.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que si era una broma esa pregunta!?-Notablemente molesta, Ashley presiona sus puños borrando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio te vas a enfadar con algo como eso?-Al ver la expresión de la joven se cruza de manos molesto.

-Eres el rey de los idiotas ¿sabes?-Acomodando su mochila en su hombro, Ashley sale del colegio por completo caminando a su departamento molesta.

-¡Hay por favor!-Castiel correría detrás de Ashley para tratar de alcanzarla.

-¿Y eso que fue?-Iris confusa observaría a sus compañeras quienes se limitan a encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza.

-Disculpen señoritas-Lysandro se detendría detrás de las chicas mientras guardaba su libreta en su abrigo-¿Han visto a Ashley?

-Se acaba de ir a su edificio-Menciona Melody señalando con dirección por donde tanto Castiel como la chica habían ido.

-Y no muy feliz, Castiel le hizo una broma de mal gusto-Se cruzaría de manos Rosalya frunciendo el ceño-Nadie le cree a ese tipo que ira al baile.

-¿Castiel ira al baile?-Arquearía una ceja el albino mirando a Rosalya.

-O eso le hizo creer a Ashley, pero al parecer fue una broma-Violeta se encoge de hombros de nuevo mirando el suelo apenada.

-Vaya…-Lysandro miraría el camino hacía el departamento de la joven para lanzar un suspiro.

-¿Ibas a preguntarle algo Lys?-Rosalya miraría de reojo al joven con una sonrisa picara.

-Solo, quería corroborar una respuesta-Sonriendo Lysandro le regresaría la mirada a Rosa quien sonríe ampliamente con estas simples palabras.

-Oye Lysandro, hoy es tu recital, ¿verdad?-Kim se giraría al joven.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tú recital!-Rosa tomaría sus cosas para correr pero en vez de tomar la dirección hacía la tienda de Leigh, tomaría rumbo hacía los departamentos.

-R-Rosa-Al saber las intenciones de Rosalya, Lysandro la seguiría con la mirada sorprendido.

Sentada en su cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y con los brazos cruzados, Ashley miraría hacía la ventana molesta por lo ocurrido con Castiel quien, mirando la terraza de la chica, esperaría que esta saliera para poder explicarle lo ocurrido porque cuando llegaron al departamento Ashley le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

-Pero que niña tan… Es que es una… ¡AAAGH! Tengo cosas más importantes que estar dando explicaciones-Molesto y bufando, Castiel entra a su departamento cerrando la puerta la terraza con fuerzas.

Ashley lanzaría un suspiro para terminar de calmarse pero su estrés volvería a aparecer cuando escucha la puerta ser golpeada con insistencia. Levantándose de su cama y caminar a la puerta presiona sus puños.

-¿Qué parte de que no quiero verte no entendis…?

-¡Andando, no hay tiempo!-Jalándola del brazo, Rosa saca a la castaña de su habitación para que ella misma cerrase el departamento y dirigirse al elevador.

-¡E-Espera! ¿¡A dónde vamos!?

-A ponerte linda, no… ¡Hermosa!

-¿Para qué?-Cuando salen del edificio, Ashley se suelta de Rosalya para mirarla desde los escalones-Se te está haciendo costumbre "secuestrarme" así, ¿sabes?

-Lysandro dará un recital y bueno… Tienes que venir, pero no con esa ropa señorita.

-¿Recital?-Hace una pequeña mueca pero de inmediato sonríe bajando los escalones con una sonrisa-Suena divertido.

-¡Bien!-La chica la volvería a tomar de la mano para correr hacía la tienda de Leigh.

Antes de entrar a ese lugar, Rosalya se asomaría procurando que Lysandro no estuviese en el lugar. Cuando entra le hace una señal a Ashley para que entrara a paso lento.

-Leigh ¿y Lysandro?

-Se acaba de ir, ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Rosa?

-Solo le tengo una sorpresita a mi querido cuñado.

-Espera ¿Lysandro no sabe que lo voy a ir?-Ashley se sonroja pero su gesto molesta trataría de disimularlo.

-Anda ven, te buscare un lindo atuendo.

Leigh ríe al ver a ambas chicas para dirigirse a la sección de vestidos buscando entre ellos mirando de reojo a las chicas; Rosalya tomaría algunas camisetas, vestidos o faldas para ver cuál quedarían mejor pero un vestido de escote de hombro caído color beige el cual llegaba a 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla y un listón negro rodearía el área de la cintura para ser ajustado o amarrado a gusta de la chica que lo utilice.

La albina al ver el vestido sonríe ampliamente para tomarlo y probárselo por fuera a Ashley para mirarla de pies a cabezas.

-Es hermoso, Leigh eres un genio.

-Unas zapatillas le quedarían bien.

-¿Por qué siempre me quieren poner tacones?-Una sonrisa divertida acompaña la interrogante de Ashley cuando toma el vestido para entrar a los vestidores y cambiarse.

-Iré a cambiarme también, Leigh deberías hacer los mismo o llegaremos tarde-Rosa le daría un beso en la mejilla a Leigh antes de tomar su mochila donde llevaba ropa.

Cuando Ashley sale del vestidor, se miraría al espejo de pies a cabezas y tomaría unas zapatillas que le harían juego al vestido para ponérselos y cruzarse de manos mirando su reflejo. Algo no le gustaría en su aspecto, raro en ella ya que naturalmente dejaría esos detalles a un lado pero algo le haría esforzarse en ver eso.

-Pero que linda te ves-Rosalya luciría un vestido del mismo largo que el de Ashley pero tendría un escote en "V" con unas mangas hasta el antebrazo-¿Qué ocurre? No te veo convencida.

-Bueno, es que… Mi cabello no me convence mucho.

-Ya veo, eso se arregla, espera aquí-La albina caminaría hacía una vitrina donde se exponían adornos para el cabello y tomar una diadema con un sutil moño-Tome, esto ira bien, asegúrate de recoger le flequillo.

Ashley al ponerse la diadema, aseguraría su flequillo con la misma mientras alisaba unas partes. Rosalya tomaría el listón del vestido de la joven y lo ajustaría lo suficiente para hacer un moño detrás de ella.

-Solo que regrese Leigh y nos vamos… Vaya, espero que Lysandro no se ponga nervioso.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Bueno, tú te pondrías nerviosa si alguien especial te mirase ¿o no?

Sonriendo tiernamente, Leigh regresaría ya cambiado con un traje elegante azul marino pero con su estilo victoriano. Los jóvenes subirían un auto para dirigirse hacía "ópera de parís" el edificio de teatro más importante del lugar.

Al llegar, los jóvenes bajarían el auto pero Ashley miraría el lugar impresionada así como nerviosa al ver tan hermoso edificio; Rosalya le daría un toque en el hombro para que siguiera a Leigh y a ella y poder entrar.

-Nos tocó hasta le frente, que emoción.

-Las fotografías no le hacen justicia a este sitio-En el interior, Ashley se notaría maravillada con el lugar.

-No hay nada como apreciar la belleza con nuestros propios ojos-Leigh buscando con su mirada a su hermano.

-¡Lysandro! ¡Por aquí!-La albina extiende su mano sobre su cabeza moviéndola de un lado hacía otro para llamar la atención del joven.

Cuando Lysandro se gira su rostro cambiaría de uno serenos a uno sorprendido y sonrojado cuando observa a Ashley en el lugar. Bajando las escaleras sonríe con ternura dirigiéndose hacia la castaña.

Rosalya dándole un ligero empujón haría que Ashley comenzara a caminar igualmente a la misma dirección de Lysandro quien extiende su mano para que la chica lo tomara y al hacer esto, sujetando un poco sus cabellos, Lysandro se inclina para besarle la mano.

-Es una grata sorpresa verla aquí, bella dama-Al levantar su rostro observaría a Ashley sonrojada pero con una sonrisa caída.

-Me alegro de haber podido venir.

-¡LYSANDRO!-Una voz femenina pero con un toque infantil se escucha a lo lejos para cuando los presentes giraran observaran a una chica de aspecto similar a la de una niña quien se lanza al joven albino abrazándolo-¡Oh Lys! Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo.

-H-Hola Nina…-Lysandro miraría a la joven con una sonrisa pero notablemente incómodo.

-¿Quién es ella?-Susurraría Ashley hacía Rosalya.

-Es Nina, es la "presidenta", por así decirlo, del club de fans de Lysandro, esta obsesionada con él.

-¿No es muy joven para venir sola aquí?

-No es exactamente una niña

-¿Qué?

-Tiene casi la misma edad que nosotros-Leigh miraría la escena de Lysandro y Nina arqueando una ceja.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Nina, por favor, enfrente de… Es decir, Ahora no-Lysandro tomaría de los hombros a la chica separándolo de él un poco-Pero que bien que haya podido venir.

-No me los perdería por nada, Lys.

-Iremos a tomar asiento, buena suerte hermano.

-Muchas gracias-Cuando Lysandro observa que Ashley se iría también se acerca rápidamente a ella tomándola de la mano-Espera, necesito decirte algo.

-¿S-si?-Para cuando Ashley quería sonreírle un ligero empujón en medio de ambos le haría bajar la mirada observando a Nina-Ahm, ¿hola?

-¿Y tú eres?-La chica estaría notablemente molesta por la situación pero sabría disimularlo con una amable sonrisa.

-Su nombre es Ashley, está en el colegio conmigo.

-¿Así que están juntos en el colegio? Yo también cursare ahí el año entrante-Nina se balancearía un lado a otro como si fuese una pequeña niña.

-Eso suena bien-Una sonrisa amable disimularía la incomodidad de Ashley mientras observaba a la joven.

-Joven Lysandro, ya es tiempo.

-Si, en un momento voy-Al girar a ver a las jóvenes sonríe tiernamente a Ashley-¿Podemos hablar terminando el recital?

-Claro, no hay problema

-¡Suerte Lysandro!-Nina emocionada movería su mano despidiéndose del albino para posteriormente girarse de nuevo a Ashley sonriéndole-¿De qué van a hablar?

-De saberlo él no me lo preguntaría, ¿nos vamos?, nos perderemos el recital si nos quedamos aquí.

Ambas chicas caminarían hacía el salón principal, Nina se dirige a su asiento mientras que Ashley iría hasta el frente donde se encuentra con Rosalya y Leigh.

El lugar se queda en silencio y el telón se abre mientras una hermosa melodía comenzaba a entonarse, en cuanto Lysandro saldría a escena el lugar se llena de aplausos dándole la bienvenida mientras que el joven hace una reverencia en agradecimiento. Tomando el micrófono y con una sonrisa en sus labios busca a Ashley entre el público y para cuando la encuentra sonreír aún más.

-Hace tiempo quería escribir una canción como está pero por algunas razones no podía hacerlo hasta que…-Lysandro miraría a Ashley cálidamente-Hasta que un día el aire trajo aquella inspiración que tanto ansiaba… Espero disfruten de esta canción.

Rosalya miraría de reojo a Ashley quien no podía borrar su sonrisa por más que lo intentase. Una guitarra comenzaría a tocar para que Lysandro comenzara a interpretar aquella canción la cual llevaba por nombre "Solamente tú".

En ocasiones el joven albino fijaba su mirada en Ashley antes de seguir recitando y mirar al demás público. En cuanto el joven termina de cantar, todo el lugar se colocaría de pie para aplaudirle; el recital continuaría con algunas interpretaciones de canciones que Lysandro escribía como interpretaciones de canciones muy escuchadas.

Al final del mismo, todos comenzarían a salir excepto Rosa, Leigh, Nina y Ashley quienes caminando detrás de escena para tomarse con Lysandro quien bebería un poco de agua.

-Simplemente wow, siempre sabes sacarnos suspiros Lysandrito-Rosalya miraría al chico mientras se encontraba abrazada de Leigh.

-Estuviste maravilloso hermano

-Muchas gracias-Lysandro miraría a Ashley sonriendo un poco-¿Qué te pareció?

-No tengo palabras para describirlo.

-¡Fue hermoso! Y la primera canción, wow, me enamore aún más.

Lysandro suelta una pequeña sonrisa para mirar a su hermano quien afirma con su cabeza y mira a su novia ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿Gustaría acompañarme en un paseo en esta bella noche?

-Oh Leigh, sabes que nunca me negaría-Al tomar la mano del pelinegro, Rosa se despide rápidamente de Ashley para irse junto a su pareja.

-Nina…

-¿Si, Lys?-Lysandro tomaría una rosa que estaba en un pequeño florero en aquel lugar para dárselo.

-Gracias por venir

La chica emocionada soltaría un grito al tomar la rosa y abrazar al albino para salir corriendo como si hubiese ganado el premio nobel, de la emoción había olvidado que Lysandro y Ashley se habían quedado a solas.

-La primera canción… ¿Qué te pareció?

-Fue, muy hermosa, tienes un gran don en el canto y en escribir.

-Me alegra escuchar esas palabras-Al extenderle la mano y ser correspondido por Ashley acorta distancia con ella mirándola a los ojos-¿Puedo volverle a preguntar lo de la tarde?

-S-Si, claro…

-¿Me haría el honor de ser mi compañía el sábado, bella princesa?

Ashley se sonrojaría por completo y de nuevo sus nervios la traicionan ya que desviaría su mirada nerviosa mordiéndose disimuladamente el labio inferior, buscando mil y un pretextos para posponer la respuesta, le sería imposible cuando vuelve le rostro hacía Lysandro y toparse con sus ojos que estaría lo suficientemente cercas para poder ver su reflejo en ellos.

-Y-yo…


	8. Chapter 8

Lysandro y Ashley saldrían del teatro, esta última sosteniendo el brazo derecho del albino. Con una ligera sonrisa ambos se mirarían de reojo mientras caminaban recorriendo las calles de parís bajo el cielo nocturno que adornaba el lugar.

-Así que Castiel te invito que fueras al baile con él…

-Si pero, después me dijo que era broma. De mal gusto para ser honestos-Al recordar aquella escena, Ashley infla sus mejillas molesta.

-Dime, ¿estabas dispuesta a ir con él?-Lysandro giraría el rostro hacía Ashley un tanto curioso como preocupado.

-La verdad, no creo que haya aceptado, tuve mis dudas cuando me hizo la pregunta porque siempre se la pasa molestándome y todo eso.

-Ya veo-Lysandro se mostraba aliviado tras la respuesta de la joven-Por cierto, Ashley…

-¿Si?-Alzando la mirada, la castaña observa a Lysandro.

-Estás muy linda hoy-Al mirar a Ashley, el albino sonríe con ternura provocando solo que la joven se sonroje y desvíe la mirada.

Llegarían a un parque donde se sentarían en un banco observando las estrellas, pero el albino desvía la mirada contemplando el rostro de la chica el cual una sonrisa adornaba el mismo. Pasarían varios minutos en ese lugar hasta que deciden tomar un taxi y marcharse; al llegar al edificio, ambos jóvenes bajarían acercándose a los escalones.

-Gracias por todo Lys, fue muy divertido-Sonríe la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, gracias a ti por acompañarme, me gusta tu compañía.

-Oh, bueno, yo… No es nada solo…-Mientras mencionaba esto, la chica retrocedía un poco a tal punto de chocar con los escalones pero cuando iba a caer, Lysandro la sostendría.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Ashley no podía pasar desapercibida cuando el joven la coloca de pie de nuevo pero quedarían muy cercas el uno del otro; los ojos de Lysandro se clavaban en los ojos cafés de la chica pero el albino al acercarse a ella, simplemente se despediría con un beso en la frente para después acomodar su diadema en su corta cabellera.

-Que tengas una agradable noche, bella dama.

-G-gracias…-Sin decir más, Ashley sube los escalones hasta entrar a su edificio.

Lysandro se daría vuelta una vez que la joven entraba para comenzar su camino hacía su casa, pero a mitad de camino se giraría de nuevo observando como la luz del departamento de Ashley se mantendría encendidas, lanzando un suspiro con una sonrisa, retomaría su camino tarareando la canción que le habría dedicado a la joven.

Ashley se sentaría en el sofá de la sala ya con la pijama puesta que consistiría en un short a mitad de muslo y una camisa de tirantes. Al recordar lo ocurrido lanzaría un suspiro para dejarse caer en lo largo del inmueble lanzando un suspiro y colocando su mano derecha sobre sus ojos tapándose de la luz.

-¿Tienes otra estúpida idea, Ashley?-Se diría a si misma al retirarse la mano y mirar el techo preocupada y confundida-¿Habré hecho bien?

Levantándose del sillón, la chica caminaría a su habitación sin antes apagar la luz de la sala. Dejándose caer en su cama sin molestarse en retirar las cobijas, lanzaría un profundo suspiro para comenzar a dormir.

Al día siguiente, utilizando un short con tirantes los cuales dejaba colgando, sus tennis y una camisa manga corta; Ashley saldría a paso tranquilo de su departamento para caminar por ese largo pasillo hasta que escucha otra puerta cerrarse y mirar el reflejo por la puerta del elevador, observando solo aquella cabellera pelirrojo acercarse.

Ambos al estar adentro no cruzarían palabras pero Ashley se limita a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, Castiel tendría un rostro decepcionado pero su seriedad trataba de disimularlo; para cuando el elevador se abre, el pelirrojo sale de inmediato antes de que Ashley le pudiese decir algo. La joven preocupada acelera un poco el paso para tratar de alcanzarlo, prácticamente estaría siguiéndolo hasta llegar al colegio donde cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, sus amigas se ponen en medio para saludarla.

-Nos dijeron que fuiste al recital de Lysandro, ¿Cómo estuvo?

-¿Eh?, ahm, estuvo muy lindo, canta muy bien-Miraría sobre los hombros de sus amigas como Castiel sacaba algunas cosas de su casillero.

-Es muy cierto, una vez fui a un concierto de él, fue genial-Kim miraría a sus amigas sonriendo al contar esto.

-Las veo más tarde ¿sí?-Sin dar explicación se aleja de sus amigas y antes de que Castiel se alejara más, Ashley lo toma de la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Frunciendo el ceño, el pelirrojo mira a Ashley.

-¿Está todo bien?-Sin soltarlo, lo mira directamente a los ojos-No tenías buena cara en el elevador.

-¿Qué te interesa lo que tenga? Metete en tus asuntos, Ashley

-Me interesa porque me preocupo, Castiel-Frunciendo el ceño, lanza un suspiro para soltarlo y acomodar su mochila en el hombro-Pero bien, si el señorito estará de ese humor será mejor evitarlo…

Antes de darle tiempo al pelirrojo para responder, Ashley camina a su salón una vez que el timbre sonaba. Lysandro entraría al aula sonriéndole a la castaña, pero a diferencia de él, Castiel entraba sin molestarse en mirar a cualquiera de los presentes, excepto claro está, a su amigo Lysandro a quien saluda con naturalidad. Durante el resto del día, Castiel evitaba toparse con Ashley, si llegaban a coincidir en algún lugar, el pelirrojo ponía cualquier pretexto para irse de ahí; inclusive cuando ambos regresaron al edificio, ni se molestó en llamarla a la terraza para explicarle si es que el ambiente escolar lo incomodaba.

Ashley miraba por la ventana de la puerta la terraza de Castiel realmente confundida, ¿qué había hecho para que reaccionara de esa manera?, simplemente esa actitud del joven la mantenía confundida y así fue los días siguientes…. Hasta llegar el día del baile.

-Te veo nervioso hermano-Leigh estaría dándole unos ajustes al traje que había diseñado para su hermano frente al espejo de su casa, para ser más específicos, de la habitación del albino.

Parecía que el albino había salido de un cuento de princesas donde claramente él era el príncipe. Un traje rojo con acabados dorados, botas completamente negras y relucientes, vestiría el joven quien claramente tendría un rostro preocupado.

-Debes calmarte, todo estará bien-Su hermano trataba de calmarlo mientras le daba los últimos toques al saco-Te verás muy bien para tu cita.

-No es por el traje, es por…-Lanzaría un suspiro acomodándose el cuello-Por Ashley.

-¿Te intimida la idea de arruinarle la noche?

-Todo puede pasar…

-Tranquilízate-Sonríe le pelinegro colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hermano menos mirándolo en su reflejo-Tu no sueles tener pensamiento así, además, Ashley estará tan ocupada disfrutando tu compañía que no notara nada malo.

Lysandro sonríe con aquel comentario afirmando con la cabeza para girarse y sonreírle amablemente a su hermano.

-Gracias por el traje Leigh, te quedo de maravilla como siempre.

-No agradezcas Lys, todo sea por las personas que quiero; ahora baja, me cambiare mientras las chicas terminan de arreglarse para podernos ir.

Lysandro afirmaría con la cabeza para salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar, tomaría una caja blanca que descansaba en la mesa del centro para abrirla y ver en su interior un par de máscaras de porcelanas como las que se usan en los festivales venecianos, estos serían de color carmín con adornos y listón dorado.

Leigh bajaría portando un traje azul marino con plata para colocarse junto a su hermano con una sonrisa, no pasaría más de 5 minutos cuando escuchan los pasos de tacones acercándose. Ambos jóvenes levantan la mirada para observar a Rosalya bajar las escaleras luciendo un vestido de corset con mangas de hombro caído color lila y su cabello ligeramente recogido con un listón.

-Te ves preciosa amor-Leigh se acercaría para extenderle la mano y asía Rosalya la tomara y bajara por completo.

-Muchas gracias amor.

Otros pasos se escucharían acercarse y todos los presentes subirían la mirada para observar a Ashley utilizando el vestido que Rosalya había diseñado. Nadie estaba tan impresionado que Lysandro, quien sonrojado se acerca al pie de las escaleras conforme la chica bajaba las mismas.

La parte superior no tendría escote más que la espalda, el cual finaliza a mitad de la misma ya que tendría un cuello sutil rodeando la garganta sin contar que la falda no sería tan esponjosa para que la parte superior resaltara, cosa que resulta exitosa. Color carmín con toques dorados sería el color del vestido para que el vestido de Ashley hiciera juego con el de Lysandro, plan echo por la pareja de Leigh y Rosalya. El cabello de la joven había sido ligeramente levantado con un pasador.

-T-te ves realmente… Preciosa-El rostro de Lysandro sería lo único que se necesitaría para demostrar lo que sentía.

-Gracias-La voz débil de la chica no sería por otra cosa sino por la timidez que le provocaría su atuendo.

Ambos chicos se mirarían a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa mientras ambas parejas caminaban hacía la salida para dirigirse al baile el sería en un salón de. Al bajar y antes de entrar, Leigh y Rosalya se colocan la máscara para entrar juntos; Lysandro le ayudaría a la castaña colocarle el suyo con una sonrisa en los labios y comenzar a caminar, sin embargo, Ashley se detendría sujetando con fuerza el brazo de su pareja provocando que el mismo se detuviera.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es solo que… Estoy nerviosa…

-Tranquila, estoy contigo-Lysandro retira su brazo pero esto solamente fue para que su mano buscase la de Ashley y entrelazara sus dedos con los de ella.

Ashley respondería con una sonrisa nerviosa para respirar hondo y entrar. La escena que se encontrarían sería como si hubiesen viajado por el tiempo, la música, los atuendos de los demás… Simplemente habían viajado al renacimiento.

-¡Vaya! Es tan… ¡Hermoso!

-Magnifico-Lysandro miraría a Ashley con una sonrisa y al colocarse frente a ella extiende su mano frente suyo inclinándose un poco-¿Me permite esta pieza?

Con una tierna sonrisa, Ashley afirma con la cabeza al tomar la mano del joven y caminar a la pista para comenzar a bailar una pieza lenta. El corazón de Ashley pareciera que quería salirse de su pecho o por lo menos eso era lo que la joven sentía al estar tan cercas de Lysandro, quien no despegaba sus ojos de la joven.

La pieza al terminar, comenzaría de inmediato entonar otra melodía pero al parecer este baile era mientras se cambiaban parejas. Animados e inspirados por sus alrededores, a la pareja no se le hizo difícil hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, solo era para un baile… O eso pensó Ashley cuando hizo cambio de pareja a mitad de la melodía.

-Te estas divirtiendo mucho…

-Demasiado diría yo-Por lo entretenida que estaba la joven no se daría cuenta de los detalles de su alrededor, o por lo menos, de la persona que tenía en frente.

-El vestido es hermoso, se te ve muy bien…

-Ow, ahm, gracias-Se encogería de hombros apenada pero con una ligera sonrisa.

-No creí que pudieses lucir un vestido así de bien-Con este comentario, Ashley sube la mirada topándose con unos ojos grises.

-¿C-Castiel?-Sorprendida, la joven observa como algunos mechones de su cabellera pelirroja se iban hacía le frente por los movimientos del baile-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vine al baile

-P-Pero… Dijiste que no te gustaban.

-Hice una excepción…-Al decir esto, el chico se apega un poco más a la joven.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya vamos a cambiar de pareja-La joven trataría de zafarse un poco sin tener éxito alguno.

-No pienso hacerlo-Una sonrisa divertida aparece en los labios del pelirrojo al verla nerviosa-Lamento si te hice creer que era una broma…

-¿Eh?

-Realmente quería venir contigo al baile, pero mi orgullo me gano

-Algún día te atragantaras con ella-Al hacer el movimiento de cambio de pareja, Castiel sostiene de manera posesiva a la chica alejando al joven que iba tomar su lugar.

-Aunque admito que estos bailes son molestos…

-Castiel por favor, estas actuando muy extraño, es más… Ni me dirigías la palabra estos días…

-Era para despistarte, quería que esto fuera una sorpresa…- Castiel soltaría la cintura de la chica para hacerla girar y acercarla de nuevo hacía el continuando con el baile.

-Y sí que lo fue…

-¿Quién es tu cita?-El tono de voz del joven se notaría seria al preguntar esto.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Simple curiosidad…

Al finalizar el baile, los jóvenes se separan para cuando Lysandro se acerca y Ashley rodea el brazo del joven mirando a otra dirección incomoda pero por alguna razón, se sentía mal por Castiel… Como si fuese culpa por no aceptar la invitación.


	9. Chapter 9

**Canción: Pablo Alboran - El Beso**

* * *

-¿Castiel?-El albino sorprendido observaría al joven quien sorprendido lo miraría de reojo al igual que a Ashley-Vaya, que sorpresa.

-Si lo sé… ¿Me dan un minuto?

Sin decir más, el pelirrojo se da vuelta caminando a la salida; confundido, Lysandro mira a su acompañante esperando una respuesta pero solo recibiría una negación por la misma.

-¿Estás bien? De pronto cambiaste tu expresión…

-Estoy bien, solo me sorprendió ver a Castiel aquí

-Si es cierto, ¿Qué lo habrá traído aquí?

-Tal vez quiso experimentar-Tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible, Ashley gira su mirada hacía Lysandro sonriéndole-¿Vamos por algo de beber?

-Como guste mi bella dama-Lysandro le corresponde la sonrisa caminando mientras aún era sujetado del brazo por Ash.

La joven con disimulo gira la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro como Castiel estaría recargando en la puerta, ya de regreso, pero solamente los observaría; regresando el rostro hacía el frente, Ashley abraza más el brazo de Lysandro quien gira a observarla con un leve sonrojo.

Si no fuese por el antifaz, el rostro que demostraba decepción por parte de Castiel sería observado por todos en ese lugar. Estaba arrepentido de no haber invitado a Ashley en el momento que tuvo oportunidad, verla a ella sonreír al estar acompañada de Lysandro simplemente lo hacía sentir incómodo y molesto.

Sabía que Lysandro era muy caballeroso y trataba de consolarse diciéndose a sí mismo que el albino la invito al quedarse sola cuando él le cancelo, pero simplemente algo lo ponía nervioso cuando sus pensamientos lo hacían volver a la realidad, a ese momento que él pudo compartir con la joven. La noche continuaba y la música se relaja para que todas las parejas comenzaran a bailar, unos más apegados que otros.

-N-No me gusta este tipo de bailes-Pronuncia Ashley observando como algunas de sus amigas iban a la pista con sus compañeros-Están muy… Juntos.

Lysandro la observa con una sonrisa para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a la pista de baile, nerviosa, Ashley lo mira negando con la cabeza pero este la tomaría de la cintura para tomar la pose de baile.

-Tranquila, yo te guio…

Un sonrojo es la única respuesta que Lysandro recibe para empezar a bailar; Castiel observando todo desde la puerta del salón, presiona sus puños como frunce el ceño y se da media vuelta para caminar hacía su motocicleta. Al tomar el casco mira su reflejo en el mismo para quitarse la máscara y dejarla caer al suelo.

-¡Castiel!

Al girarse y esperando que Ashley fuese quien lo detuviera, solamente se toparía con Iris quien curiosa se acerca hacía él.

-¿Qué ocurre Iris?

-Es muy temprano para que te vayas

-No tengo porque quedarme, esto nunca ha sido lo mío y lo sabes.

-Sin embargo viniste, ¿Por qué?-Castiel baja la mirada pero casi de inmediato sube la mirada al salón cuando se escucha que el baile había acabado.

La silueta del albino se observaba acercarse con una ligera sonrisa, al llegar con Iris y Castiel observa en casco y haciendo una mueca confusa le observa.

-¿Te vas tan temprano?

-Solo vine a asegurarme que todo esté bien…

-Vaya, y las personas esperaban a que tocásemos una canción-Colocando su mano derecha en su mejilla, Lysandro cierra los ojos lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Están pidiendo que?-Era más que obvio que Castiel se incomodaría con tales palabras y tomaría su casco para colocárselo y girarse- Sera en otra ocasión.

-En sí, Ashley fue quien más insistió.

Iris gira de inmediato su rostro a observar a Castiel quien se retira el casco dudoso y fijaría su mirada, un poco seria pero más que nada inquieta, en su amigo Lysandro quien con una sonrisa le indica la entrada. Bufando molesto para disimular, baja la moto y la vuelve a asegurar como dejaba el casco en el mando y entraba junto con el e Iris.

Ashley acompañada por Rosalya y Leigh, bebería un poco de la bebida pero su mirada estaría fija en el suelo por aquella escena que tuvo con Castiel momentos previos.

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy distraída-Rosalya le levanta el rostro observándola curiosa como preocupada.

-¿Eh? No, no, no es nada solo… Estoy un poco cansada por el baile-Sonriendo un poco se gira para solo tomarse como Castiel y Lysandro se preparaban para subir al escenario.

Los ojos de Castiel se cruzaban con los de Ashley en el momento en que el giraba la mirada para buscarla y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa saldría de sus labios; Ashley se encoge de hombros regresando la mirada hasta que el subió a escena junto con el albino.

-Lysandro espera…-Antes de que el albino pudiese hablar, la mano de Castiel se interpone en el micrófono para susurrarle algo al oído a su amigo.

-¿Estás seguro? No fue mucho de tu agrado la canción cuando te la mostré

-Confía en mí, en este evento quedara bien-Al decir esto, el pelirrojo se aleja para sentarse en un banco que le dejaron para poder recargar una guitarra acústica en sus piernas.

Las notas comienzan a sonar en cuanto Lysandro entonaba las primeras frases de la canción, todo el mundo estaría maravillado por el ritmo y la letra; aunque había una persona en medio de toda esa multitud que no podía dejar de pensar que esa canción no habría sido coincidencia y podía confirmarlo en cuando gira sus ojos para observar a Castiel quien tocaría la guitarra con sutileza y en algunas frases que Lysandro entonaba, el pelirrojo movía su boca como si el la cantase mientras la miraba.

Un ligero sonrojo no pudo disimularse en las mejillas de la castaña quien traga un poco de saliva y sonreír un tanto nerviosa.

-Que hermosa letra-Susurrarían algunas personas en la multitud lanzando suspiros y se movían al son de la canción.

Cuando la canción finaliza todos aplauden y ovacionan a Castiel y Lysandro, siendo este último quien hace una ligera reverencia para agradecer dicho reconocimiento del público. Rosalya y Leigh se acercan al escenario para felicitar al albino y su amigo para ser seguidos por Ashley quien se esforzaba en disimular su nerviosismo.

-Fue una hermosa canción-Sonríe con amabilidad Ashley observando de reojo a ambos jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias, bella dama-Lysandro le sonríe cálidamente pero se gira hacía Castiel un poco curioso-Sin embargo, me causa curiosidad el saber porque pediste que cantara esa canción Castiel.

-Ya te lo dije quedaba bien con este tipo de ambiente, además, no creo que hubieran disfrutado mucho de mi estilo-La sonrisa arrogante del pelirrojo al fin hacía presencia en sus labios al mencionar este comentario.

-Oh vaya, mira la hora-Leigh miraría su reloj haciendo un leve gesto para girarse a Rosalya.

-No te preocupes cariño, lo entiendo, debes trabajar mañana, no hay problema si nos vamos.

-¿Ya debemos irnos?-Ashley miraría a sus amigos con un ligero gesto triste y lanzando un suspiro-Pero es cierto, ya es tarde y Lysandro dijo que mañana tenía que ayudarte.

-Oh cierto, ya lo había olvidado…

-Antes y no olvidas la cabeza querido- Menciona Rosalya con burla para solo recibir una sonrisa por parte del albino.

-Pero al menos fue divertido-Cuando Ashley iba a dar un paso, esta era detenida por Castiel quien la toma de la mano.

-Yo puedo quedarme si tienen que irse.

Dicho comentario dejaría sorprendido a los que estaba cercas y claro, provocaba que Castiel se irritaba y solamente les dirigiera una mirada fulminante a los demás para que desviaran su mirada. Lysandro arquea su ceja y mira a Ashley.

-Creo que esa decisión debe tomarla la señorita.

-Ahm bueno, yo… Vine contigo Lysandro y quedarme aquí y tú te vas se vería muy gro…

-Pero dijiste que te estabas divirtiendo-Interviene Iris y sus amigas quienes se acercan-Lo lamento, escuchamos todo sin querer.

Lysandro al mirarlas rápidamente, se gira a Ashley percatándose, a pesar del antifaz, su expresión de nerviosismo ya que no solo su cara la delataría sino, pero que mano libre del agarre de Castiel, se estaría presionando.

-Si tu deseo es quedarte no te preocupes, lo entiendo-Lysandro se acerca a Ashley y por efecto, el pelirrojo la suelta-Me llena de alegría que hayas venido conmigo.

-Fue un placer Lysandro, lamento no irme contigo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras seguir disfrutando la velada y me encantaría seguir contigo pero los deberes llaman…-Lysandro toma la mano de Ashley y la llevaría hasta sus labios dándole un delicado beso-Disfrute la noche, mi bella dama.

Castiel gira sus ojos al ver esta escena pero no podía negar que Lysandro le ganaba en ese aspecto, él era más acertado con las palabras. Cuando el albino se va, Castiel y Ashley no bailarían pero hablarían un poco y harían bromas.

El baile estaba acabando y era tiempo de irse, cuando salen del salón riendo pero Ashley se detiene cuando observa a Castiel acercándose a su moto.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que venías en motocicleta!? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una!

-¿Qué? ¿Les tienes miedo a las motos?-Con una sonrisa burlona, Castiel toma el casco observándola.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Al mirar el vehículo y mirar su vestido de reojo frunce el ceño sonrojada-No puedo subir con falda… ¡Además Rosalya me mataría si algo le pasa!

-Por el amor de... Puedes sentarse encima de la falda y tomar lo que sobre por el frente.

-Si genio, ¿y cómo se supone que me sostenga de ti?

-Sostienes el vestido y lo presionas contra mi cuando me abraces, te gusta complicarte la vida

Aquel comentario sonroja a la castaña quien se encoge de hombro cuando Castiel se sube a la moto y le hace una señal para que se subiera detrás de él. Cuando por fin decide subirse, se coloca el casco que le ofrecía el pelirrojo para posteriormente acomodar lo sobrante de la falda lo más que puede frente suyo para evitar que se maltratara y abrazar a Castiel por la altura del abdomen.

Castiel sonreiría con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando Ashley hace esto y enciende la motocicleta para comenzar a andar hacía el edificio del departamento. El aire frío de la noche más la velocidad, provocaría que la chica se apegue más al pelirrojo quien solo se limitaba a sonrojarse.

Una vez en el estacionamiento detrás de los departamentos, Ashley se baja para retirarse el caso y sacudir un poco su descoordinado cabello y sacudir su falda; Castiel al ver su pelo ríe un poco pero le ayuda a acomodarlo provocando una risa en la chica de igual modo.

-Mírate, eres un desastre

-Al menos el aire hizo justicia para no ser la única despeinada-Queriendo seguirle el juego a Castiel, Ashley se para un poco en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo.

El pelirrojo cierra un poco su ojo izquierdo incomodo ya que no le gustaba que tocaran su pelo pero cuando gira la mirada hacía la chica sujeta sus manos para atraerla más hacía él. Ashley sonrojada lo miraba sorprendida al ver el cambio repentino en el joven, su rostro estaba tranquilo pero su mirada era lo que le inquietaba; era una mirada que podría derretir un hielo si se colocase enfrente pero no por ser una mirada enfadada, no, era una mirada que demostraba cariño y delataba ese deseo que tenía el joven por estar con Ashley.

El rostro de Castiel se acercaba lentamente hacía ella y la castaña sentía como su corazón iba a salir expulsado de su pecho cuando aumentaba la velocidad cada vez que Castiel se acercaba más, sentía el sus palpitaciones estaban en sus oídos porque podía oírlos con claridad pero el nerviosismo aumenta, cuando llegan a un punto donde uno podía sentir la respiración del otro para que Castiel así lograra su cometido…


End file.
